


Hope

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony's injured in the line of duty... what happens when Gibbs can't face the outcome of the injury?





	1. Chapter 1

The amount of emotion I felt writing this first chapter.. well I sobbed through it so I hope you are as moved by it as I am.

 

October 20th

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted as he ran to window that the suspect had pushed his agent out of. Tony's body was sprawled across the pavement below; so still and quiet. Running from the room, Gibbs made his way outside to his agent's side calling for an ambulance as he did.

"Hang on Tony," Gibbs begged. "Just hang on for me, damn it."

"Boss?" McGee came skidding to a stop by Tony's lifeless body. "Is he breathing?"

"Yeah," Gibbs mumbled. "Barely but it's there."

"Please hang on," McGee's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you dare give up, DiNozzo."

Time seemed to stand still as the ambulance crew loaded Tony and took him to the hospital. There was a vastness of space and time that just appeared to swirl around them as they waited for word on DiNozzo's condition. The waiting room was filled with the team along with Vance and his family. Jackson Gibbs had managed to make the drive as soon as he had been told about the incident. Fornell and his agents brought coffee and food; insisting that the other ate and drank to keep up their strength.

"Does his father know?" Tobias questioned out loud.

"We cannot find him," Ziva stated softly. "He's not answering his phone or checking his emails. We have no idea where he is or how to get in touch with him."

The words the surgeon spoke were lost in a fog of anxiety; they floated over the anxious crowd..none able to full process what was happening.

Paralysis...Brain Damage... Ventilator...Bed bound... vegetative state...

It was all too much for Gibbs, he turned and headed out of the waiting room into the dark, cool night. He couldn't deal with the fact that he wasn't able to stop the suspect from pushing Tony out the window; he wasn't fast enough to stop him from ruining Tony's life forever.

December 22nd

"He doesn't understand why you haven't been to see him, Jethro." Ducky said softly. "His body and brain may both be impaired by his injury but one thing is for sure; he still loves you."

"I can't Duck," Gibbs eyes filled with tears. "I can't."

"You feel responsible." Ducky stood shocked by what he was hearing. "Jethro, you are not to blame for Anthony's injuries. For Pete's sake, go to the boy and help him."

"Help him?" Gibbs looked at his friend with a great deal of confusion written on his face.

"Anthony spends his day at the rehab hospital sitting by the front door waiting for you to come see him," Ducky's voice cracked. "He's holding onto the hope that one day you'll walk through those doors."

"You are the only father figure that ever loved him without condition," Palmer interjected as he walked down the stairs of the basement. "I just came from there; he's getting a cold from sitting by the door in the cold weather. If you do not want to be part of his life as he is now; go say good-bye to him so he can try to work through it in his own way."

"Did anyone tell him that his father died?" Gibbs looked from Ducky to Palmer and back.

"He doesn't ask about him," Palmer said softly. "We discussed it and decided if he doesn't ask then we won't bring it up."

"I assumed responsibility as power of attorney over his healthcare and money," Ducky commented. "I have always been second on the list in case you were unavailable; I was surprised to find out that his father was able to turn his business dealings around and leave Anthony a lot of money to live out his life with."

Gibbs gave Ducky a stunned look. "What did you do with the money, Duck?"

"I'm putting it to good work as we speak," Ducky smiled. "Anthony will not be in the rehab hospital forever and I do not think a nursing home is the proper place for him."

"You should know that Santa visited the hospital today," Palmer turned to study Gibbs for a moment. "Tony was very brave and went to speak with him. He asked Santa to have his best friend come visit him for his present; don't hurt him more by not granting his wish."

"Did his injury make you stop loving the boy?" Ducky questioned out loud.

"No," Gibbs looked terrified one moment and as if he were grieving the next. "I could never stop loving him; he's like a son to me."

"You are like a father that's mourning the fact that he cannot fix this hurt," Ducky returned. "This is not one of the instances where a bandage and a hug are going to fix it."

"I'll go," Gibbs nodded. Grabbing a wrapped gift from his work bench, Jethro grabbed his coat and headed out into the winter air to pay an overdue visit to his friend.

Just as Ducky had said, Tony was sitting in his wheelchair by the door; he had fallen asleep.

"He doesn't sleep well," the nurse said softly as she watched Gibbs study his boy. "He is always afraid that you are going to come visit him and he won't know. When he falls asleep; we let him sleep as long as he can to get the rest he needs."

"How did you know who I am?" Gibbs was curious.

"He has a picture of you in his room and he carries one in his pocket," the nurse explained. "When he gets scared or frustrated; he talks to you or at least your picture."

"Tony," Gibbs kneeled down in front of the wheelchair. "Open your eyes for me."

"Ba.ba.oss?" Tony's face lit up as bright as the Christmas tree that adorned the sitting area. "Ya-ou ca.ame."

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled a tear filled smile. "I came. What do you say we move away from this cold door and get your someplace warm."

"Santa," Tony started giggling like a child. "Santa did it!"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded as he put the present in Tony's lap. "Can you hold that for me?"

"Gaw-it Ba.ba.oss," Tony concentrated really hard on not dropping it while Gibbs followed the nurse as she showed him where Tony's room was.

"That's good work," Gibbs praised as he took the gift from Tony's lap and pulled a chair in front of his boy. "Real good work."

"Is Ba.oss mad at Ta-ta-ony?" The injured agent's eyes filled with tears as he waited for Gibbs to answer the question that had been bothering him since the day he opened his eyes and discovered the only man he ever trust was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Ba.oss mad at Ta-ta-ony?" The injured agent's eyes filled with tears as he waited for Gibbs to answer the question that had been bothering him since the day he opened his eyes and discovered the only man he ever trust was nowhere in sight.

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not mad at you, Tony. I was having a hard time because I was not able to stop that man from hurting you. I felt so guilty because you got hurt. I couldn't have your six until I figured out how to stop being so mad."

"Ba.boss work on ba.oat?" Tony questioned with his head tipped to the side as he tried to get a better read on his boss.

"Yeah," Gibbs laughed. "I worked on the boat and the boat helped me figure it all out so I could help you now. I can watch your six now."

"Ba.boss is okay now?" Tony clumsily reached for his friend's hand. "Ta.ony don't like Ba.boss being sad for him. Ta..ony says ba.boss has Ta.ony's six ‘cuz Ta.ony alive."

"Oh Tony," Gibbs stood so he could kiss Tony's forehead. "You are very much alive; aren't you pal?"

"Silly Ba.boss, Ta.tony alive." Tony's laugh lightened Gibbs' heart. "Ga..gibbs, that mine?" Tony pointed to the present that had been set aside earlier.

"Sure is," Gibbs smiled as he put the box on Tony's lap and held it while he worked on the paper. Tony worked at the wrapping paper; he was vibrating with excitement that he was getting a present. With the paper off the box, Gibbs pulled the top off so that Tony could see what was inside.

"All mine?" Tony looked with wonder at the contents of the box.

"Sure is," Gibbs smiled. "OSU sweats to keep you warm, a brand new OSU blanket. Abby helped me get them because you know me and computers."

"Ba.oss sha-oooots them," Tony giggled.

"Not always," Gibbs pouted making Tony giggle more.

"You ha it them and make MaGeek mad." Tony was laughing hard at the broken memory. "Ba-oss is fa-funny."

The two men were caught up in laughter when McGee walked into the room carrying a gift that was wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"Hi MaGeek!" Tony beamed at his friend as he walked into the room.

 

"You just love to call me that don't you?" Tim laughed. "I was going to give you this present but if you don't know my name; I don't know now."

 

Tony's eyes went wide with wonder as he spied the colorful box in Tim's hand. "Timothy MaGee, that is you."

 

"You've been practicing," Tim smiled with pride. "I told you the speech therapist is hot."

 

"She has a ba.boyfriend, Timmy. I ga..gaut her number any...way." Tony laughed hard as Tim gave him a face that showed he was shocked that his friend could still score the information even though the woman was married.

 

"How'd you do that?" Tim sat down hard on the chair by the bed as if defeated.

 

"She likes my smiles, Timmy." Tony was filled with giggles.

 

"You are impossible," Tim laughed. "I got worried when you weren't by the door."

 

"Santa ga-aught Ba...oss to come see Ta..ony." Tony pointed to Gibbs as if Tim had not seen him.

 

"You know Santa Claus?" Tim shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me Santa didn't fall for your smile too."

 

"Nope," Tony shook his head. "Santa liked Ta..ony's slip-a-ers."

 

"What slippers?" Gibbs questioned with great confusion.

 

"On ba.ack of my cha.chair," Tony laughed and waited for Gibbs to get up and take them out of the bag on the back of his chair.

 

"Who got you Tom & Jerry slippers?" Gibbs laughed as he pulled them out of the bag. "These are great."

 

"Ba-reena did," Tony giggled.

"Tell me you don't hit on her too," Tim teased.

"No," Tony shook his head laughing at his friend.

Tim handed Tony the present that he had been holding. Gibbs held the box still while Tony worked hard at the wrapping paper. It wasn't long before the man had shredded it to get to what was inside. As soon as he opened the box, his face lit up and he started to vibrate from excitement.

"Do you like it?" Tim smiled at his excited friend.

Gibbs helped Tony pull the Magnum PI backpack out of the box so he could get a better look. "I love it!" Tony squealed. "Go on ba..ack of ch..ch. chair."

Gibbs took time to hang it on the back of Tony's chair and transfer all this items from the plain denim bag to the new bag. The more Gibbs worked with the bag, the closer of a look that he got at the construction. It soon became obvious to him that Tim had the bag custom made just for Tony.

Tim had been studying Gibbs closely as he watched his boss do what he could to help Tony out. As soon as the realization of the depth of Tim's gift hit Gibbs; Tim felt himself blush. "He's worth it." Tim said so softly that only Gibbs could hear.

"I'm going to go," Tim leaned in and gave Tony a tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow after work; I'll bring the ice cream."

"Ba..bye Timmy," Tony hugged tight. "Ta.ony loves Timmy."

"Timmy loves Tony," McGee whispered into Tony's ear as he gave the side of his head a light kiss.

With Tim gone; that left Gibbs alone with Tony. There was a silence that had settled in leaving Gibbs' gut churning a bit. A sneeze from his friend set Gibbs into action. He moved around the room pulling pajamas from the drawer as well as socks. The third drawer he opened left him a bit unnerved; he had never give much thought to certain aspects of Tony's recovery. Pulling an adult diaper from the drawer, Gibbs turned to see Tony fighting sleep so that he could stay with Gibbs.

"Buddy," Gibbs walked over and gently woke Tony up. "Let's get you ready for bed; I think it's time you get some sleep."

"Nooooo," Tony moaned. "Ta-ony stay with Ba..boss."

"I'm not leaving, buddy." Gibbs reassured. "You are getting sick so you need some rest."

"You stay with Ta-ony?" Tony questioned with tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"I'm staying," Gibbs reassured. "I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to get that nice nurse to show me exactly what I need to do to get your ready for bed. We'll watch some TV until you fall asleep."

"Ba.oss?" Tony pulled clumsily at Gibbs coat. "No leave Ta.ony."

"I'm never leaving you again," Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. "I've got your six."

Andrea helped Gibbs get Tony ready for bed; Gibbs did all the work right down to toileting and diapering the man that was so desperate to share his company. When they were done, Tony kept a tight hold onto Gibbs' arm; refusing to let go.

"It's time for you to get some rest," Andrea reassured as she helped Gibbs get Tony into bed. "I'm going to go get your breathing treatment while Gibbs feeds you some fruit. You didn't eat much after seeing Santa today; I bet you're hungry."

"Ta-ony was sca.sca.ared," Tony admitted softly.

"Scared of what?" Gibbs questioned while Andrea went to get Tony something to eat. "Talk to me, Tony."

"That you not going to come see Ta-ony," tears dripped off Tony's eyelashes. "Ta-ony missed you so much. Ta-ony not know wha.what wa.was wrong. Wa.was Ta-ony ba.ba.bad?"

"No," Gibbs crawled up on the bed and pulled Tony close to his side. "You weren't bad, Tony. I was bad and I am so sorry. I love you, my friend."

"Ta..ony loves you, Ba..boss." The comfort of Gibbs' presence lulled Tony to sleep. Feeling safe in Jethro's presence, he slept through his breathing treatment and medications being pushed through his feeding tube. For the first time since he came out of his coma, Tony DiNozzo slept through the night and Gibbs did too; by his friend's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony snuggled in close to Gibbs; he kept an arm over Jethro's stomach to keep him from getting away. By morning, Tony's stomach was growling so loudly that it woke Gibbs up.

Giggles filled the air when Tony realized his boss had heard his hungry tummy. "Ta..ony's tummy is hung-ga-wee."

"Your tummy is always hungry," Gibbs laughed as he started to get out of bed only to have Tony tighten his hold on his middle.

"Ba..oss no leave Ta..ony." Tony started to cry.

"I'm not leaving you," Gibbs kissed the top of Tony's head noticing it was a little warm but he felt warm to his own touch too; they had slept cuddled together all night.. "I need to hit the head and I do believe you need changed.

"Ta..ony's diaper is wet, ba..oss." Tony looked so sad; the tears continued to fall. "Ta..ony's sorry."

"When you have to go; you have to go." Gibbs stated softly. "I've got to go I'll be right back; I'll leave the door open so you know I didn't leave. I'll go pee then I'll come back and we'll get you cleaned up and some food in that tummy."

"Oh.kay," Tony was still sleepy so he drifted lightly not even paying any attention when one of the nursing assistants came in and changed him. Gibbs helped the young woman with the task; he figured that it would be best for him to get used to this aspect of Tony's care.

"You are good for him," the young woman smiled at Gibbs as he exited the bathroom. "He hasn't slept well since he got here; he looks happy now too."

"Ba..oss is ga.ood for Ta..ony," the words came around a big yawn. "Hi My.a.ra."

"Hi Tony," Myra smiled down at her favorite guy. "You're all changed; I am going to bring you and your handsome visitor some breakfast soon, okay."

"That's Ga.Ga..ibbz," Tony giggled. "He's Ta.ony's ba..est fa.wend."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Gibbs," Myra winked at Jethro. "So big guy, I am sure that you two have a lot of snuggling to do so I will go get you some breakfast. I can hear your tummy all the way down the hall."

"Ha ha!" Tony laughed. "My.a.ra is fa.fa.faunny ga.ga.girl."

Gibbs watched Tony with Myra; his heart ached for the man that would have been hitting on the woman just to make her feel special. He sat in awe of this innocent man that seemed untouched by the cruel world; the man whose life had been completed changed by one case. That fall from the window was all that Gibbs could think about as he watched Tony tease his helper; the fall that he couldn't stop, the fall that changed the path their lives were on.

"Ba..oss," Tony called to Gibbs. "Sta...staop it."

"Stop what?" Gibbs questioned as he shook off the memory.

"Sta-op ga gaaaetting into th-a pa..pa..past," Tony looked very serious at his boss.

"How did you get so smart?" Gibbs couldn't help smile when Tony started humming as he tried to come up with the answer.

"Ta..ony da..don't know." The look of confusion was set on his face.

"Well, I think it's just a gift that you have." Gibbs replied with a smile that made Tony's heart melt. "Let's get you up so you can eat breakfast. What do you want to wear today?"

"Ta..ony wants to wa wa wear his pa pa wesent from ba.boss." Tony was so excited that he was stumbling over his words. "Ta..ony is wa wet again."

"You are?" Gibbs was a bit concerned but set out to get him changed becoming bit worried at how warm Tony's skin felt. "Buddy, I think you have a fever. Does anything hurt?"

"Ta..ony ta.ta.tired," the ailing man's eyes started to drift shut.

"You rest," Gibbs finished changing his charge. "I'm going to go see if we can get you some medicine to bring your fever down." Walking out of the room to find the nurse, Gibbs couldn't understand why Myra had not noticed that Tony was running a fever. Searching high and low for the nurse, Gibbs finally gave up and pulled out his phone to call Ducky. Ducky listened to what Gibbs had to say and was on his way out the door to come check Tony over before they finished the phone call.

"Hello?" Gibbs called walking down the hallway trying to find someone to help. Finally, he gave up and made his way back to Tony's room and pressed the call button. Tony was dozing but his face still lit up when Gibbs walked back into the room.

"Ba..oss?" Tony reached clumsily for him. "Ta..ony wish sum-thang."

"What do you wish Tony?" Gibbs asked softly as he gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair trying to keep him relaxed.

"Dear boy," Ducky greeted as he walked in the door with his bag in hand. "I heard you are not feeling good."

"Hi Da.ucky," Tony smiled at his friend. "Ta..ony sa.sa.ick."

Ducky gently examined his patient. He became very annoyed that the call light still was not answered by the time he had finished. "This is just unacceptable; I am going to go find a nurse."

It was ten minutes later before Ducky returned with a very agitated nurse following behind him. Together, they worked to get Tony medicated to bring down his fever, they drew blood to check for infection and Ducky had a portable x-ray unit on the way to get a picture of his lungs.

"Duck?" Gibbs watched as Tony slept peacefully having been medicated appropriately for the fever. "What if I had not been here?"

"They are understaffed due to the holiday, Jethro." Ducky explained. "I know you don't like this but this is a rare occurrence at this establishment; I did my research before deciding on this rehabilitation unit."

"I want to take him home," Gibbs blurted out; leading with his heart for the first time in a long time.

"That is very noble of you, Jethro." Ducky's tone was clipped. "You have only been back in the picture for twelve hours and you are ready to take over his care. I really should have seen this coming; this is not something you can fix with your stoic silence or glare."

"I never said I could," Gibbs retorted. "I just think that Tony needs more than this place offers."

Ducky shook his head. "I have his power of attorney so the decision is mine as to what happens at this point."

"I am not asking for access to money, Ducky. I'm asking for the opportunity to provide the care that he needs." Gibbs was frustrated to the point of almost breaking. "Please Duck, I need to do this."

"Jethro," Ducky was just about to argue with Gibbs.

"Sta.op it!" Tony cried out. " Da..ucky sta.op it!"

"Hey," Gibbs moved back to Tony's side and started massaging the top of his head. "Calm down, Tony. I'm right here, buddy."

"Ta..ony not sta.sta.. upid, Ba.oss," Tony was angry. "Ta..ony gaw-aught hurt not sta-upid."

"I know that," Gibbs studied Tony's face carefully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ta.ony wa.aunts to ga.et bet.ter and ma.ake Ba.oss pa.roud." Tony was careful to enunciate all his words just like they taught him during his speech therapy sessions. "Ta.ony wa.aunts to live wi.th ba.oss."

"Anthony," Ducky moved to the side of the bed. "The best place for you is right here where you can get all the help you need to get better."

"Da.ucky, Ta.ony kna.ows th.at Ta.ony is ra.ich be.cuz Sen.your dead." Tony stunned both Ducky and Gibbs with the fact that he knew about Senior and the money not to mention understood what it meant. The doctors had not been sure exactly what Tony had lost mentally because the physical impairments prevented them from being able to test it very far.

"Anthony," Ducky sighed heavily. "I took some of the money and purchased a home which has been remolded to accommodate everything you need. They finished installing the last of the special equipment today. Do you understand?"

"Ta..ony ca.an ga.oh ha.ome a new ha.ome." Tony explained stunning everyone.

"Exactly," Gibbs praised. "I'm so proud of you. You started to tell me something earlier. You said you wished something; what do you wish?"

"Ta..ony wa..ishes that Ba..oss was Ta..ony's da.ad." Tony's eyes filled with tears that clung to his long eye lashes; there was so much love in his expression that Gibbs soon found a stray tear making tracks down his own cheek.

"I would be honored." Gibbs whispered as he kissed the top of Tony's head. "I love you, Tony."

"Ta.ony la.oves Ba.oss." Tony snuggled against Gibbs' stomach and fell back to sleep.

"Jethro?" Ducky was confused and concerned.

"No Ducky," Gibbs shook his head. "This is something I should have done months ago for him and for me. I am in this for the long haul."


	4. Chapter 4

The x-ray showed that they had been able to medicate the cold before it turned into pneumonia much to everyone's relief. The battle with the fever was short lived as it dissipated with more rest. By the time Tony finally opened his eyes that evening, he became instantly alarmed to find Gibbs was gone.

Tears pooled in his eyes; he looked quickly to the bathroom door seeing the light was off. He was wet, hungry, alone and broken hearted. Pulling on the cord by his bed, Tony needed the staff to come get him changed.

"Hey sweetie," Andrea walked into the room. "I was just coming to take your temperature and get you some more medicine. How are you feeling?"

"Ta..ta..ony is wa.wa.et." Tony stammered. Andrea had worked with Tony long enough to know that something was wrong; more than just being wet.

"I bet you are wondering where Gibbs went," Andrea said softly as she took Tony's temperature. "He said he had a surprise to work on and that he would be back. I think he wanted to do it while you were asleep because he loves spending time with you when you're awake."

"Ta..ony ma.isses ba.ba.oss." Tony's eyes filled with tears and he fought hard not to let the sob that was building in his throat escape.

"Son, he will be back very soon. He is working on something with Dr. Mallard." Jackson Gibbs smile made Tony cry harder. "I hear you want Jethro for a dad which would make you my grandson. I've never had a grandson before."

"Ta.ony wa..ill ta.ry," Tony struggled to speak through his tears.

"You will be just fine how you are," Jack smiled brightly at Tony. "You don't have to go trying anything special for me or Leroy; we're going to love you no matter what."

Abby was standing in the doorway watching the display of affection from the older man towards their beloved boy. The moment Jackson had called her about coming for the holidays; she jumped on the opportunity to do something special for Tony. The main reason he was coming was to talk some sense into his son but when Jethro made sense of things on his own; everything fell into place.

"Does he know that he's retarded?" The dietary aide bringing in Tony's dinner tray asked Abby. Abby reacted before she thought with a slap to the woman's face.

"Ta.ony not re.tar.ted. Ta.ony ga.aught ha.urt but Ta.ony ga.et ba.et.er." Tony was so angry with the aide all he could do was glare at her as he spoke. "Ta.ony ga.oh to new ha.ome na.ow."

"Here is your dinner," the aide put the tray down and started for the door. The sound of the tray crashing to the floor startled her enough to turn around.

"Oh re.tar.ted Ta.ony ba.umped ta.ray," Tony was so mad he was shaking.

"Tony," Abby moved to her friend's side. "Want to get in your chair and we can go outside and get some fresh air?"

"He has a cold," the nurse peeked her head in the door to see what was going on.

"Ta.ony ga.oh out.side," Tony pushed the covers back and waited for Abby to move the wheelchair closer.

"I'll get someone to come help get him dressed to go outside for a while," Andrea said softly; she could see how upset Tony was.

"An.dree.uh," Tony called to his favorite nurse. "Ta.ony not re.tar.ted."

"I know you're not retarded," Andrea moved to check Tony's pulse; her concern growing as he once again became emotional. "Who said you were?"

"The woman with the tray called him retarded." Abby explained.

"I am so sorry," Andrea hugged Tony tight. "Let's get you dressed, sweetheart. I understand now why Abby wants to take you outside for some fresh air now." Andrea dressed Tony in his OSU sweats that Gibbs gave him, put his new OSU coat, hat and gloves on him. Abby put the OSU quilt that was supposed to be for his bed over his legs and tucked it up around his trunk.

"Ta.ony ha.ot now." The complaint came with a laugh because he was so bundled up.

"You wrote the book on hot; you're such a stud muffin." Abby teased as she pushed him towards the door.

"Ab.a.bee, you are one cray.zee cha.ick." Tony teased causing everyone to laugh as they started towards the door.

"If you start to get cold; you tell me." Jackson had made sure it sounded like an order so that Tony would follow it.

"Ya.es sa.ir," Tony gave a mock salute.

"You are a character," Jackson joked as they made their way outside. They were walking along looking at the different Christmas decorations when a familiar car rolled into the parking lot lighting up Tony's face.

"Ga.ibbs!" Tony pointed to the car as it rolled into the parking space. "He ca.me ba.ck." Tony's eyes filled with tears.

"Told you he would," Abby teased.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to where they had parked Tony's chair.

"Ba.oss, Ta.ony not re.tar.ted." Tony's eyes filled with tears.

Pulling Tony into a hug, Gibbs looked at Abby for an explanation. Abby was so sensitive to Tony's needs that she used sign language to repeat what had happened with the dietary assistant.

"Hey," Gibbs lifted Tony's chin gently. "You listen to me, okay? You are not retarded; you are special. I thought you were special when you worked in Baltimore; that is why I wanted you on my team. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are anything but the amazing person that you are."

Tony's eyes spilled over with tears; he was so used to being torn down and made to feel like a failure. The memories of his childhood had been very close to the surface since his accident and the fear of being the screw up that he was told that he was then was something that bothered him. A sob tore from Tony's throat causing great concern for Gibbs. Pulling Tony's chair beside the nearby bench, Gibbs sat down so he could be eye level with his boy.

"Talk to me, Tony. What's wrong?" Gibbs gently wiped the tears away. Taking the tissues from Abby, he helped Tony wipe his nose to give him some time to compose himself. Silence came from Tony; he didn't know how to put into words what he was thinking.

"Tony?" Palmer walked up to his friend. "I heard what happened; I came to give you a hug."

"Ja..immy," Tony held on tight to his friend; the man had been a constant source of support for him since the accident.

"Can Tony and I have a moment, Agent Gibbs?" Palmer questioned softly. "Let's take everyone around the other side to our favorite place, Tony." Palmer pushed Tony's chair down the sidewalk and around the back of the building to the gazebo.

"Before you got hurt; we were really good buddies. Do you remember that?" Palmer questioned Tony trying to see how much he remembered.

"Ya.es, Ja.immy kna.owes Ta.ony's seek.rets," Tony nodded.

"Right," Palmer smiled at Tony. "All those things that your father used to tell you; I want you to forget all of that. You are not worthless or useless; I know that you have to be feeling a little bit down. I can't even imagine how hard it is for you right now because you are working so hard to get all better and it's so hard. Your father didn't have any clue what a wonder person you are; he was a fool, Tony."

"Ja.immy ree.eed Ta.ony's ma.ind." Tony teased lightly as he worked at getting his emotions under control.

"We've talked a lot over the years, pal. I know how you think; it's okay to be scared but don't let the demons of your childhood rob you of the second chance at a real family; a good family." Palmer hugged Tony close, kissing the side of if head. "You are the best big brother I could ever have; I love you so much."

"Ta.ony loves Ja.immy too." Tony hugged his friend back.

"You were the one that told him about his father?" Gibbs came the sudden realization.

"It wasn't me, but I confirmed it for him when he told me. He heard one of the nurse's say it." Palmer nodded. "I wasn't going to confirm or deny it, but Andrea told me he was waking up screaming in terror. When he mentioned it, I confirmed it and that seemed to stop the night terrors. He was getting so little sleep as it was, waiting for you. I had to relieve some burden."

"Thank you," Gibbs extended his hand to shake Palmer's. "You are a good friend."

Ducky came running around the back of the building; his face set in determination. As soon as he spotted the group around Tony and took in how he was bundled up, he stopped and took a moment to calm down. "It is time for you to go inside, Anthony. It's dark and the temperature out here is not conducive to your condition. Jethro, I went to check on Anthony and the young woman passing out the dinner trays told me he was outside and was refusing to come in. This is very irresponsible; you know he's ill."

"The same woman that called him retarded and is the reason we are outside?" Jackson stepped between Ducky and Tony. "Dr. Mallard, I know that you think you have Tony's best interest in mind with everything you are saying and doing but have you stopped to think for a moment about what Tony would want?"

"I don't think that what he wants is as relevant as what he needs," Ducky argued.

"Ja..immy," Tony leaned close to his friend. "Tha.iss is ga.ohing to ga.et ug.lee."

"I think you're right," Palmer inched closer to Tony; he didn't want his friend to feel any angst from the argument that was transpiring.

"Duck," Gibbs moved to put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder. "I think they are synonymous. I think it's important to consider what he wants so that we're taking care of all of his needs. You've got to see past his medical chart, Duck. We still have Tony; I screwed up and lost a couple months but I'm here now and I will fight for what is right. If I have to take you to court to get Power of Attorney, I will."

"You can apply for guardianship," Abby mumbled. "That will give you the rights to everything."

"Abigail," Ducky spun in Abby's direction. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm doing what's best for Tony," Abby explained. "Tony needs Gibbs and Gibbs needs Tony; that's just how it goes. It's been like that for fourteen years; it's not going to change. If anyone was supposed to be a family; it's these two."

"Ba.oss?" Tony pulled on Gibbs' coat. "You tha.ink of Ta.ony lie.k fam a lee?"

"Always have," Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony's head. "Always will."

"Let's go inside," Jackson pointed towards the door with his cane. "My grandson needs some dinner and a bit of quality time with his family."


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs was growing increasingly weary of the facility staff; he didn't believe Ducky's claim that what he was seeing was a rare occurrence. There was something definitely off about this facility and the care that Tony was receiving was not the top standard of care that Ducky claimed.

 

"Tony?" Gibbs called to his young friend. "How many times a day do you get physical therapy?"

 

"Two tie.mes wee,eke," Tony sighed and turned back to snuggle with Gibbs and watch TV.

 

"Agent Gibbs?" A slender woman in a business suit walked into Tony's room.

 

"Hi Char..let," Tony waved at the social worker.

 

"Hey Tony," Charlotte took a seat by the bed where the guys were snuggled. "Agent Gibbs, I heard your question to Tony as I was walking down the hallway; I think I need to address some things. I did some homework and found that you are still listed as Tony's next of kin and Dr. Mallard agreed to have information released to the next of kin. I want to be very clear about that so that everyone knows that I am not violating Tony's privacy rights."

 

"I understand," Gibbs nodded and sat up a bit straighter in the bed. "I have a lot of concerns about this facility and the care that Tony is getting."

 

"As you should," Charlotte got up and closed the door to allow them some privacy. "When Tony first arrived; I explained to Dr. Mallard that we do not specialize in his type of trauma. What we deal with here are stroke patients, elderly patients needing to regain strength and skill to return home. Tony is the youngest patient on our census: we just cannot provide the level of care that he needs to rehabilitate."

 

"Do you have documentation of this conversation?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"I do," Charlotte smiled. "I also have documentation of the conversations we have had since then about this too. Our administrator is a friend of Dr. Mallard and he made promises that honestly, we cannot fulfill. However, Dr. Mallard is hanging in there trying to hold him to those promises."

 

"What do I need to do in order to get Tony the care he needs?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"To be discharged," Charlotte smiled at Tony; his eyes had lit up at idea of leaving the rehabilitation hospital. "He needs a doctor to sign off on the discharge plan and a place to go. All of Tony's finances and his new home, they have been set it up so that his guardian is in control. Dr. Mallard's advanced age was a concern for the judge so he wanted to make sure that someone with Tony's best interest could assume control without causing a delay in his care."

 

"Which judge?" Gibbs questioned; he needed to get his ducks in a row to get Tony where he needed to be.

 

"Judge Sumpter," Charlotte handed Gibbs the information for the current guardianship. "We can do a discharge plan, home evaluation and get a home care team set up as soon as we have the word from the judge."

 

"You can get him a therapy team that will work with him to the extent that he needs?" Gibbs was more than furious at Ducky at the moment.

"Let's just say that I am well connected when it comes to that," Charlotte smiled brightly. "Tony's under the government's worker's compensation program; they will cover all the therapy, medical equipment and miscellaneous items he needs. The trust with his money in it has more than enough money to provide a life time of round the clock staff for him."

 

"I know a doctor that will sign off on the discharge if I can convince the judge to appointment me as guardian; that is going to be a challenge." Gibbs swiped his hand over his face a bit discourage.

 

"Not really," Charlotte laughed and pulled out her cellphone. A quick call had the judge making a visit to the facility to talk to Tony to see what he wanted and review the chart as well as the notes that Charlotte had been taking. "Please understand, I think that Dr. Mallard is wonderful man; he cares for Tony but he pulled strings to get him in here and I don't think he's willing to admit defeat on this."

 

"He's not going to have a choice," Gibbs sighed. "Tony needs more than he is getting here. Therapy two days a week is not going to do anything for him. What about bracing? I was researching things when.. well when my head was up my ass; I expected to find him in braces to help him walk."

 

"His needs go beyond what our staff has been trained to provide," Charlotte smiled at Tony. "We all adore him; he's a great guy. I think all of us have adopted him at some level; we just can't give him what he needs here. Agent Gibbs, I am putting my job on the line but I believe in doing what is right for Tony."

 

"Thank you," Gibbs gave the social worker a reassuring smile. "It means a lot to me that you have his best interest at heart."

 

"I've not seen him this content since he got here," Charlotte smiled. "He missed you so much; I am glad you are here now. I am going to go make some phone calls; tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I have an idea."

 

Gibbs pulled out his phone and started making phone calls while Tony rested snuggled at his side. He was on the mend from his cold; the sleep was doing wonders for him.

 

"Abbs," Gibbs spoke softly into the phone. "I need your help." Gibbs relayed his plan knowing he could trust Abby to make it happen. With things in motion, Gibbs eased himself off the bed and made his way around the room packing up Tony's belongings.

 

Judge Sumpter arrived as Gibbs was getting Tony out of the bathroom. "I'll stay out of the way; carry on as you were."

 

"Hi, Ja.udge, Sa.ump.ter," Tony smiled brightly at his friend. "Ya.ou ca.ome to see. Ta.ony?"

 

"I did," Judge Sumpter ruffled Tony's hair. "I also came to see Gibbs; I hear he wanted to see me."

 

"Ba.oss ga.ought up.set," Tony explained. "He wa.ants Ta.ony to ha.ave ga.od ca.air."

 

"I do too," Judge Sumpter sat down and started reviewing Tony's chart. "They put you in therapy only two days a week?" It says here your occupational therapy is now one day a week and speech has been reduced to every other week. They dropped you twice in the last two weeks too. Dr. Mallard was notified and stated that you were to now be a two person assist."

 

"He says they are short of staff due to the holiday," Gibbs interjected. "One of the dietary workers called Tony retarded yesterday; it created some issues."

 

"They what?" Judge Sumpter was instantly angry. "I have a daughter with a traumatic brain injury (TBI) and she is anything but retarded. We had her in an excellent rehab program, she is a little slower than she used to be but she worked her butt off to regain a lot of what she lost."

 

Tony's head shot up; for the first time since the incident that landed him where he was today; he had hope. "Ta.ony wa.ants to ga.oh to na.ew ha.ouse na.ow puh.leeze."

 

"The house passed inspection yesterday," Judge Sumpter pulled papers out of the file that he brought with him. "Why don't you take Tony home for the holiday and check it out. I am going to award you temporary guardianship of him. When the holidays are over, I want you in my office with Dr. Mallard to iron some of this out. Charlotte has already set up for a nurse to work the holiday so that he has the care he needs."

 

"I need to make some phone calls," Gibbs smiled. "I need to get him transportation to the house; there are so many plans to make."

 

"I purchased a wheelchair van," Ducky said softly from the doorway. "I have Jimmy driving it over now."

 

"Ducky?" Gibbs scrutinized his friend from across the room.

 

"Mr. Palmer paid me a visit last night, Jethro. He laid it out in no uncertain terms that I am behaving like an ass."

 

"You have been behaving as a doctor," Gibbs countered. "Somewhere along the line, you lost the perspective of being Tony's friend; he needs that friend back."

 

"Anthony," Ducky moved across the room to where Tony was sitting in his wheelchair. "Can you forgive me? I wanted so much to make sure that you were taken care of that I didn't consider everything you would need in order to make you happy."

 

"Da.ucky la.ern less.un? Tony had rolled back a little to keep his distance and show Ducky that he wasn't sure about him just yet.

 

"I do believe that I have," Ducky's eyes filled with tears. "I miss you so much, Anthony. I wish I could undo the hurt; go back and make the incident that altered your life never happen. I want to fix it for you, my sweet friend." The sob that tore from Ducky's throat as he spoke joked up everyone in the room. Tony motored his wheelchair forward so that he could hug his friend.

 

"Ta.ony for. gives Da.ucky," Tony hugged the older man close and let him sob out his pain. "Ba.oss, Da.uck na.eeds wa.ter, puh.lease."

 

Filling a glass with water, Gibbs grabbed the box of tissues and returned to where he needed to be; at the side of his friends. "Here Duck," Gibbs handed over the water and grabbed a few tissues out of the box. "Take a couple sips."

 

"Na.ice and sla.ow," Tony coached.

 

Ducky finally composed himself enough to sit and speak with the judge. "I do not think that it will be necessary to come to your office to iron out how Anthony should be cared for. It's time to take the lad home; he needs more care than this facility can provide. I should have made arrangements to keep him in the rehabilitation wing of the hospital until the house was read; I failed to do so. We've lost two valuable months in his rehabilitation as Jimmy and Breena pointed out last night."

 

"Are you agreeing to the petition that Agent Gibbs is making to become the legal guardian of Anthony DiNozzo?" Judge Sumpter motioned Charlotte into the room to witness.

 

"He has my blessing and my total cooperation," Ducky took a deep breath. "I would still like to be part of the team that makes sure Anthony is well cared for; I think more than one set of eyes on this situation would be wise. It will give it the proper perspective."

 

"We've always been a family," Gibbs replied softly. "I think that we should work together to make sure Tony's got the best life has to offer him."

 

"Ba.oss?" Tony called for Gibbs. "Ta.ony na.eed fa.vor, puh.leese."

 

"What do you need?" Gibbs moved to stoop in front of his chair so Tony knew he had Gibbs undivided attention.

 

"Ta.ony has la.ots of mon.ee na.ow," Tony looked to Ducky then Gibbs to make sure that was right.

 

"Yes, you do." Gibbs smiled; he was expecting waiting for Tony to start listing that he wanted DVDs, big screen TVs, a hot tub, anything else that the man's mind could come up with.

 

"Ta.ony wa.aunts to ba.eye a ha.ouse for An.dree.uh," Tony turn to the window. "That ha.ouse."

 

"Tony," Gibbs moved to his boy's side. "Andrea might already have a house, son."

 

"Na.oh sir," Tony shook his head. "An.dree.uh's ha.ouse ba.urn da.own. An.dree.uh la.ives in sha.elter wa.ith her la.ittle ba.by. Ta.ony ha.old ba.by. Ba.by li.ike Ta.ony."

 

"Are you telling them about when I brought the baby to see you?" Andrea giggled as she came into to the room with Tony's medicine. "Time for your medicine, sweetheart. This is the stuff that goes in your feeding tube; you ready?"

 

"Ta.ony red.ee," Tony nodded and sat really still as Andrea pushed the medicine into his g-tube then flushed it with water.

 

"You are such a good guy," Andrea leaned over and kissed his forehead. "

 

"Tony said your house burned down?" Gibbs questioned the young nurse.

 

"Yes," Andrea's eyes filled with tears. "I was at work, my baby was at the sitters or we would have probably been killed. We lost everything in the fire including the pictures of my husband; he died in Iraq."

 

"Tony says your baby likes him," Gibbs laughed at the expression on Tony's face.

 

"She sure does," Andrea smiled. "She loves Tony. Even at one, Isabelle is a great judge of character."

 

"Andrea is going to be Tony's private duty nurse at home," Charlotte winked at Gibbs and Tony. "She has a lot more experience with younger patients than some of our other nurses."

 

"Ta.ony la.oves And.ree.uh," Tony beamed at his nurse. "And.ree.uh is Ta.ony's fa.wend."

 

"We are the best of friends aren't we?" Andrea smiled at her patient. "I gave you some medicine to keep your stomach calm for the ride to the new house. You can't get sick tonight, Santa is coming and you want to feel good to open presents, don't you?"

 

"And.ree.uh ga.oh.in to la.iv at Ta.ony's na.ew ha.ouse." Tony was already working a new plan in his head; he just needed to convince Gibbs to help him. "Ba.oss, Ta.ony wa.aunts to ga.oh for a ra.ide fall.oh me ja.ust Ba.oss."

 

Following Tony down the hallway to what was labeled the activities room, Gibbs could see the wheels turning as Tony plotted something new. "You have a new plan don't you?"

 

"Ya,es." Tony laughed. "You kna.ow Ta.ony too ga.ood."

 

"You're right, I do. I think we could have Abby, Breena and Tim go shopping for things for Andrea and the baby to have Christmas while we get you to the house and settled. What do you think?" Gibbs watched Tony carefully.

 

"Pa.er.fect pa.lan Ba.oss." Tony reached his arms up for a hug. "Ga.ood wa.ork pra.obie." Tony giggled waiting for Gibbs response.

 

"Now you are a comedian," Gibbs laughed and took out his phone so he could call in the troops. "We need to get them some money," Gibbs sighed trying to figure out what to do.

 

"Ba.oss," Tony's smile was huge. "Ma.Geek can do it; he is wa.iz ka.id."

 

"I still want to know how you got so smart," Gibbs laughed as he called McGee and explained everything. Tim had money transferred into Abby's account before he even hung up with his boss. A quick text to Abby let her know to go ahead and get everything that would be needed because the money was there to work with.

 

"You are going to give Santa a run for his money," Palmer said softly as he walked into the activity room. "I've seen Andrea's baby so I texted Breena sizes; Abby is picking her up and they are going to meet us at the house. I told them to get a crib ASAP. There is a suite off the kitchen that can serve as Andrea's home until she is back on her feet."

 

"Ja.immy," Tony watched his friend with a great deal of seriousness. "San.ta is na.aught ra.eel. It ja.ust fun to pra.tend."

 

"It is fun to pretend but you know what, I think that there are a lot of Santa that live in our hearts and I know you have a Santa in yours; you are a great guy. I am so proud to have you as my friend." Palmer leaned down and kissed the top of Tony's head. "Let's go home, Tony."

 

"Ja.immy," Tony pulled on his friend's arm. "Ta.ony va.ery luck.ee you is Ta.ony's fa.wend. Ta.ony lo.ves Ja.immy. Tha.ank you Ja.immy for al.ways ba.leeve.ing in Ta.ony."

 

"You are one of my best friends," Palmer was so choked up he could barely speak. "I will always believe in you. The accident didn't change who you are, Tony. All it did was slow your world down so we could appreciate you more."

 

Gibbs head snapped up to look at Palmer as soon as the words left the younger man's mouth. He was exactly right in his explanation. The Tony they loved was beneath the surface shining through and this unfortunate moment that changed all their lives was just a bump in the road for them to see exactly what life had to offer.

 

"Let's go home, buddy." Gibbs ran a hand over Tony's head. "Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was vibrating by the time they had all the paperwork in order for his discharge. Palmer and Ducky had taken Gibbs' car and Tony's belongings over to the new house; while Gibbs stayed with Tony and waited for the young man's medications and tube feed formula to be gathered together. The staff had come by to say their good-byes; many of them in tears that their friend was finally getting to leave.

"You go on to do great things," Charlotte whispered in Tony's ear as she hugged him tight. "I am so proud of you, sweetie. I think you are going to show them all; you are going to exceed everyone's expectations."

Charlotte had tracked down Andrea's babysitter and had her bring the baby so that she could accompany her mom to Tony's new home.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrea questioned as she cuddled Isabelle close.

Tony, who had left Gibbs for a few moments to go say good-bye to the maintenance man, wheeled back into the room to find Andrea there with Isabelle. As soon as Isabelle saw her friend she let out a squeal and threw her arms in Tony's direction.

"Ba.by la.oves Ta.ony." Tony giggled as he snuggled with her while Andrea kept her from falling. "Ta.ony la.oves Iz.a.bell."

"Give Tony a kiss," Andrea coaxed the baby. When Isabelle leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek, he giggled.

"Ba.by ka.iss Ta.ony." Tony thought everything Isabelle did was funny. "Ta.ony kiss ba.by na.ow." Very carefully, Tony puckered up and let Andrea bring Isabelle towards him for a kiss.

"Look at you!" Andrea praised. "That is so awesome!"

"I da.id it!" Tony's grin stretched from one ear to the other; he was proud of himself.

"You sure did," Gibbs ruffled Tony's hair with pride. He wondered if this was what Tony was like as a child looking for praise from his father for a job well done. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Gibbs refused to allow the emotions that Tony's bad childhood brought up ruin the moment.

"We have everything together," Charlotte annouced as she made her way into the room. "We packed everything up that we had to order in special for Tony. Dr. Mallard told us to add it to the bill and that it would be taken care of. This will get you through the next two weeks which is more than enough time to get Tony settled and a medical supply company set up."

"Ready to go?" Gibbs asked Tony softly.

"Ta.ony is read.ee," Tony smiled brightly at everyone in the room; his body was racked with fine tremors and Gibbs was a bit concerned about the reason for them.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs pulled Tony to the other side of the room to have a private moment. "You can tell me if something is wrong."

"Ta.ony is sca.aired," Tony whispered. "Ta.ony na.aught la.iv any.wha.ere ba.ut here sa.ince ax.ee.dent."

"I am very proud of you," Gibbs tipped Tony's chin so he could look into his eyes. "You are so brave; so amazing. You are a fighter; I am in your corner."

"Ta.ony go ha.ome na.ow." Tony hugged Gibbs tight. "Ta.ony la.oves Ba.oss."

"I love you too," Gibbs kissed the side of Tony's head. "Let's go home!"

The van ride was an experience that Gibbs would never forget. Palmer drove to allow him to sit with Tony; he was able to watch the wonder that cross his agent's face. Things that had been everyday sites turned into first time experiences for Tony.

"It is so prit.tee." Tony looked around at the scenery. As soon as they pulled into the driveway of his new home, Tony was taken by the landscape. "Tha.is is Ta.ony's ha.ouse?"

"It is," Palmer smiled as he crawled out of the van to open the doors. He had been practicing using the lift; nightmares of hurting Tony because of his inexperience plagued him until he had the opportunity to practice with Breena's help.

"What do you think?' Gibbs asked Tony as soon as Palmer had him lowered to the ground. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Ba.oss," Tony's eyes filled with tears as he looked around. "Tha.is is Ta.ony's fa.irst real ha.ome."

"Let's go take a look inside, I will push you. I want you to just relax and take a good look around." Gibbs was seeing everything for the first time along with Tony; he wanted to make sure they didn't miss anything.

A great deal of thought had gone into the remolding of the home right now to the extra counter that had been added at wheelchair height so Tony could help with the cooking on occasion. "Ta.ony can ca.ook too." Tony was so excited by the kitchen.

The living room sported a large screen TV so that his beloved movies could be viewed in theater quality and enjoyed by everyone that was present. There were reclining chairs that would allow him a break from the wheelchair as well as sectional sofa that would allow them to stretch his legs out and sit with the family.

"The living room is amazing," Gibbs commented but stopped to check on Tony when the young man remained silent. The look of wonder and amazement on his face told Gibbs everything he needed to know.

Room after room held so many things that would allow for Tony's independence. "Palmer," Gibbs called softly to his young friend. "You did a great job at designing all of this."

"How did you know?" Palmer blushed as he questioned Gibbs.

"It's filled with all the things that Tony loves," Gibbs commented. I don't think anyone besides you and I would know some of the more intimate details you have included."

"I want to show you my favorite thing," Palmer led the way to the bedroom. "This allows us to harness Tony and take him from bed to the bathroom and right into the shower if he wants. Then he can get out, come in here and pick out his clothes and get dressed."

Gibbs allowed Palmer to hook him into the harness and operate the lift and transport system to show Tony how it worked. "Did you see that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was excited for his boy. "That is going to be so great for you, Tony."

"Ja.immy," Tony had a question for his friend. "Can Ta.ony wa.alk in th.at?"

"Well," Palmer looked at his friend closely. "You can stand in it for now; they can use it to build up your leg muscles and eventually you walk while hooked up to it. It will be nice because if you get tired then you can sit and it will give you a lift."

"Ta.ony wa.aunts to wa.lk lie.ike ba.fore." Tony was growing tired; it has been a long day.

"Let's get you ready for a nap," Gibbs suggested. "I could use one too."

They had Tony changed and in bed in a fraction of the time that it took at the rehabilitation facility. He looked around his room at all the personal touches Palmer had added to it. There were movie posters on his walls from all his favorite films.

"Ja.immy," Tony called loudly for his friend surprising everyone. "Ta.ony la.oves the ra.oom."

"Those posters are pretty neat aren't they?" Palmer laughed as Tony broke out into a huge grin and started nodding. "I have always wanted to see the poster for Gone with the Wind; it's amazing."

"Ta.ony ha.ave ma.ore ha.ouse to see?" Tony was looking towards the bedroom door.

"You do," Jimmy nodded. "I promise to show you everything after your nap; it's been a big day."

"Ja.immy sta.ay wa.ith Ta.ony un.til a.slee.eep?" Tony patted the side of the bed indicating that his friend should join him.

"Sure will," Palmer snuggled up at Tony's side just like he hand on numerous nights after Tony woke up from surgery.

"I'm going to run home and get some things," Gibbs moved towards the bedroom door.

"Ba.oss no ga.oh," Tony reached for Gibbs desperate to have the man close to him.

"Shh...," Gibbs took Tony into his arms and rocked him gently. "I'm not leaving you, son. I was just going to go home and get some clothes and things but I'll send Abby. Sleep; I am right here."

"I think that stems back to all the times his father left him somewhere; plus he really did miss you." Palmer said softly as he helped Gibbs get a sleeping Tony comfortable.

"I wish I could go back and change what I did," Gibbs shook his head. "All I can do is make sure I am here for him from now on."

Tony slept for hours; his body craving what he had denied it for way too long. Andrea and Isabelle were settling into the suite off the kitchen; their belongings fitting into two grocery bags. Gibbs was deeply affected by their tale and the fact that Tony adored this nurse to the point of wanting to give her a home.

"Ba.oss?" Tony blinked heavily up at Gibbs. "Ta.ony ha.ave a da.ream about pa.res.ent for Is.a.belle."

"What did dream?" Gibbs scooted so he could see Tony's face.

"Ta.ony ga.aught Abb.eee Ca.dab.ee da.oll for Isa.belle." Tony blushed slightly as he spoke.

"Let's call our Abby Cadabby and see if she can find one; I think Elmo would go good with Abby Cadabby. You think so too?" Gibbs was so proud of Tony; he was such a giving man.

"Ta.ony na.eeds to see Abb.bee." Tony was adamant that he needed to see his friend. Gibbs made the phone call and much to his surprise, Abby told him to find Tony's cell phone. Leading him through the directions to start a FaceTime chat, Abby waited until Gibbs had Tony set up and left the room to start talking to her friend.

"I got all the presents that were already in your apartment," Abby said softly. "Do you have ideas for more stuff?"

"Ya.es," Tony nodded and grinned. "Ba.oss na.eeds new ca.oat and na.ew ba.oots to pa.lay in sna..oh ga.la.oves ta.oo."

 

"Got it!" Abby laughed. She was really excited to be helping Tony and there was more than enough money to get presents for everyone as well as everything for Andrea and Isabelle, Tim had underestimated her ability to save money. "Okay, here is what I think we could do too." Abby rattled off a list of things she thought everyone would enjoy; Tony added to it when she took a breath. Soon, Abby was on her way to fill his requests leaving Tony with the task of trying to figure out how to get gifts for Abby.

"Ba.oss," Tony called to Gibbs. "Ta.ony na.eeds ha.elp."

"What do you need?" Gibbs questioned as he made his way to Tony's side.

"Ta.ony na.eeds pa.res.ents for Abb.bee," Tony was thinking really hard; he had to have the perfect gift for his friend, Abby had been there through everything.

"You could get her one of those eye gadgets," Gibbs suggested making Tony giggle.

"Ba.oss is .fa.unny; Ta.ony kna.ohs Ipad Ba.oss da.ohn't." Tony was full of giggles.

"You are such a funny guy," Gibbs laughed. "What do you think? That new Ipad?"

"Ya.es," Tony nodded. "Ba.oss ga.et a gla.oh wa.orm and a fur.bee ta.oo."

"Gloworm and Furby?" Gibb laughed. "They had those when Kelly was little."

Tony's head snapped up at the sound of Kelly's name; he immediately looked at Gibbs' face to see if there was any hint of sadness there. "Ba.oss oh.kay?"

"I'm okay," Gibbs nodded. "I don't get sad when I talk about them with you; I know you would have loved them."

"Ta.ony da.ont wa.nt Ba.oss sa.ad," Tony hugged his boss tight. If there was one thing that everyone loved about this version of Tony it was the amount of affection he delivered; his hugs and snuggles were the favorite part of the visits.

"I'm going to go get this stuff," Gibbs smiled at Tony. "Can you keep an eye on my dad? Make sure he doesn't do anything crazy like set the house on fire again?"

"On it ba.oss." Tony saluted Gibbs.

"Let's take a tour of the rest of the house real quick," Gibbs wagged his eyebrows in anticipation. "I'll get Palmer to go with me for that eye ball thingy."

"Ipad," Tony was laughing hard at Gibbs.

The tour of the remainder of the house excited Tony so much that he was vibrating. There as indoor swimming pool and a gym where he was going to do this therapy. With the state of the art equipment at his disposal; they hoped to find a physical therapist that would work with Tony as aggressively as he needed to be worked with.

Gibbs left with Palmer allowing Tony to have time with Andrea, Isabelle and Jackson. "Ta.ony is hun.gree."

"Let's get you something to eat," Andrea took Tony to the kitchen. "The doctor wants you to start eating more on your own. I'm sure once they get a Speech Therapist in here to work with you; you'll be allowed to eat even more."

Tony looked around the kitchen; made his way to the fridge and waited for Andrea to open it. Looking inside; he took in all the choices he had. "Ta.ony wa.aunts scram.bulled eggs."

"Andrea," Jackson stepped up and took the eggs, milk and butter out of the fridge. "Why don't you set the table, Tony and I are going to make some eggs and toast."

"Ta.ony ha.elp?" Tony looked at Jackson with fear flashing in his eyes.

"I can't do it all alone," Jack winked at Tony. "You are going to be the perfect helper."

Looking around the kitchen, Jackson found exactly what he was looking for so that Tony could help him. Plugging the toaster in on Tony's side of the counter, Jackson then moved back to where the food processor was stored. Plugging it in by the toaster, Jackson carefully broke the eggs into the reservoir of the machine. Pouring the right amount of milk into a cup, he handed it to Tony and instructed the young man to put it in with the eggs. He allowed Tony to season the eggs and had him put the lid on and lock it in place.

"Go ahead and mix them up while I get the pan ready." Jackson turned so he was sideways to Tony. Tony pushed the button and got the eggs mixing. He was so proud of himself that he was bubbling over with smiles, giggles and small noises.

"Great job," Andrea exclaimed as she walked over to see if Tony needed help.

"Ta.ony da.id it all by him.self." Tony was beaming ear to ear.

"Can you do the toast while I scramble up the eggs?" Jack questioned having taken out the bread and put it on a plate for Tony to just drop it in the toaster.

"Ya.es sa.ir!" Tony concentrated and managed to get all four slices in the first time. Andrea started to get the toast out when it was done only to have Tony give her a look. "Ta.ony's ja.ob An.dreea."

"I am sorry kind sir," Andrea stepped away with her hand up in surrender. "I will just sit here and wait to eat."

Tony concentrated on the toast; he was so lost in his task that he jumped when the toaster popped with the last four pieces. "All da.un gran.da.paw."

"Grandpa?" Jackson's eyes filled with tears. "That will do just fine; I'd be mighty proud to be your grandpa, son."

Tony's emotions were on edge; he allowed Andrea to help him to the table so they could eat. Jackson carried the plates over and put them down in front of Tony, Andrea and himself. Andrea took care to feed Tony carefully taking bites of her own while he chewed.

"You look like you are ready to cry," Andrea commented as she watched Tony swallow his second bite. "What's wrong?"

"Ta.ony's ha.art is ha.appy na.ow." Tony turned to look at Jackson. Jack could see all the love the young man was pouring into his gaze. Standing, he hugged his grandson tight.

"I love you, my boy." Jackson kissed the top of his head. Taking a seat, Jackson started in on his eggs. "These are the best eggs I have had in my whole life."

"They are fantastic," Andrea agreed as she took another bite while Tony chewed. "I think we should let Tony do all the cooking."

"What smells so fantastic?" Jethro asked as he walked into the kitchen after his shopping trip.

"Tony cooked!" Andrea smiled with pride at her patient.

"You did?" Gibbs moved across the room and stole a bite off of Tony's plate. "Those are amazing; you made these?"

Tony kept eating; his smiling making it increasingly hard to keep from choking. "Ta.ony ma.ake you sa.um af.ter Ta.ony eats."

Gibbs took the time to get Tony's presents for Abby wrapped. As soon as Tony was finished eating, he went to the kitchen to watch his young man make his meal. He stood in awe watching at Tony concentrated on every step; he smiled at the determination on the younger man's face as he loaded the toaster.

"Ba.oss?" Tony called to Gibbs. "How ma.any pa.ee.sez?"

"I'll take two pieces of toast, please." Gibbs' heart swelled with pride. There was nothing that would deter Tony from the task that he put his mind to. Who could have ever known that scrambled eggs would be so significant?

Whirlwind Abby came in carrying a ton of shopping bags. "Oh my God," Abby exclaimed. "What smells so good?"

Andrea and Jackson couldn't help but laughing when Tony put two more slices of toast in the toaster. Adding a bit more to the pan, Jackson made their current creation stretch to feed Gibbs and Abby.

"Gran.da.paw?" Tony sighed loudly. "Ta.ony sa.ez the ka.itch.en is ca.los.ed."

"I am with you," Jackson laughed. "Eat up, you heard my grandson the kitchen is closing."

With bellies full, Gibbs and Tony moved to the family room. They started organizing the presents under the tree with Abby's help. Once all the piles were organized, Abby called everyone into the family room. Sneaking into the suite, Abby took Isabelle and made Andrea follow her.

"Tonight, Tony wants you to open your presents from him." Abby explained. "After that, we will decide what we are doing with our gifts to each other."

"I don't understand," Andrea commented as she looked at the huge pile with her name on it and the bigger pile for Isabelle.

"Ta.ony wa.aunts to ha.elp." Tony explained. "An.dreea ha.elp Ta.ony so ma.uch. Ta.ony ha.elp An.dreea na.ow."

Everyone watched as Andrea opened all the presents with her name on it. They had replaced clothing, jewelry, cosmetics and toiletries. The gifts for Isabelle were numerous. Clothing that was so desperately needed came first then the books and toys. At the end of the pile came the moment that Tony had been waiting for... As soon as the paper was off the Abby Cadabby doll, Isabelle let out a loud squeal. Clapping and babbling soon followed the squeal; kisses for the doll and many hugs. The little girl was so in love with her new toy.

"You okay?" Andrea looked up to see that Tony had tears streaming down his face.

"Ba.est pa.res.ent Ta.ony ev.er ga.et Izzy ha.ap.pea." Tony sniffed loudly allowing Gibbs to wipe his face and help him blow his nose.

"You are amazing," Gibbs praised his son. "I am so proud of you."

With instructions from Abby, everyone picked up the gift marked with a one. To their surprise, each of them, including Abby and Andrea, were recipients of the newest Ipad. Tony was hugged by each person in the room; they were so moved by his generosity.

The remainder of their presents were small tokens; things they had mentioned over the years. Abby opened her Furby first; she was so excited that she was shaking. Looking up to thank Tony, she noticed his eyes were fixed on her last unopened present. Opening it carefully, Abby sobbed at the revelation of the Glow worm.

"You remembered that story?" Abby questioned. "How?"

"Ta.ony ha.urt his ha.ed na.aught his ha.art. Ta.ony's ha.art ree.mem.bered th.at Ab.by's fa.vor.it ta.oy ga.aught ta.ken ah.way in tor.nay.do." Tony smiled at Abby.

"This means so much to me," Abby sobbed in Tony's neck. "The fact that you remembered; means even more."

"Abby?" Gibbs pulled the Goth away from Tony for a minute. "When did you tell Tony about the tornado?"

"Ten years ago," Abby wiped at her eyes. "We were watching a movie at his apartment and it came up."

"Tex.as Cha.ain.saw Mass.a.cur." Tony laughed.

"That's right!" Abby turned to Tony a look of complete shock on her face. "It was the Texas Chain Saw Massacre remake."

"I don't understand," Gibbs looked from Andrea to Palmer and back. "How is that possible?"

"The brain is an amazing organ," Palmer smiled. "We never know exactly how it's going to heal in times of trauma."

"Tony's an amazing man," Andrea smiled. "He's so filled with hope and determination."

"Ta.ony ha.old on.to ha.ope," Tony nodded with a huge smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The team sat overwhelmed by Tony's generosity. Everyone was eager to open the rest of their gifts knowing that Tony had played a huge part in picking each and every one of them out. The gift that perplexed everyone in the room was addressed to Jimmy and Breena.

Opening the box carefully, Palmer smiled and Breena started crying. Pulling out a several baby outfits, a teddy bear and baby blankets, Breena jumped up and wrapped Tony in a hug. "How did you know?"

"Bree.na ga.lows." Tony smiled as he hugged her gently.

"I am with Agent Gibbs," Palmer laughed as he leaned in to hug Tony. "How did you get so smart?"

"Ta.ony is a peep.el wat.cher." Tony laughed. "Ta.ony la.ern la.ots wat.ching peep.el."

"YOU are a great friend, Anthony DiNozzo." Palmer hugged his friend tight. "I am so blessed to have you in my life."

"Tha.ank you, Ja.immy." Tony buried his head in his friend's neck and let out a sob that shook everyone in the room.

"What's wrong?" Palmer moved Tony gently back into his chair and started looking him over. "Where does it hurt?"

"Sta.op Ja.immy," Tony grabbed at Palmer's hand and continued to sob.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs was gently rubbing circles on Tony's back. "Can you tell me, buddy?"

"Nooooooo," Tony shook his head and sniffed big sending Gibbs into action with a box of tissues.

"Can you tell me now?" Gibbs prodded after Tony had blown his nose.

"Ta.ony tha.ought tha.at Ta.ony wa.uz na.ever ga.oing to ca.um ha.ome. Ta.ony tha.ought Ba.oss ha.ated Ta.ony. Ta.ony wa.anted to da.ie ba.ut Ta.ony ha.ave ha.ome na.ow and Ta.ony reel .lee hap.pea now."

"Oh Son," Gibbs hugged Tony tight. "I would never hate you; never ever. I was so upset that you were hurt; I messed it all up."

"Ta.ony kna.ows," Tony reached up and head slapped Gibbs. "All ba.etter na.ow."

"You head slapped me!" Gibbs stood shocked. "I can't believe you just head slapped me."

"Ba.oss," Tony gave Gibbs stern look. "Ga.et o.ver it."

The entire room roared with laughter, Tony was certainly a character. One by one, the team gave their gifts to Tony each person staying close to help him open the gifts if needed. By the time he was done, he had a lot of new gadgets that would fit his new lifestyle. His favorite seemed to be the cups that would allow him to manage beverages on his own.

"You really like those new cups, huh?" Gibbs took his time to look them over in detail. "They are really cool. I'm going to go wash one up for you; what do you want to drink in it."

"Ta.ony pr.ac.tice wa.ith wa.ter." Tony did not want to stain his new OSU outfit.

The afternoon melted into evening and soon the team was leaving in order to spend time with their families. The excitement of the day was wearing off leaving Tony a bit tired and Andrea more than a little overwhelmed.

"Ba.oss," Tony called to Gibbs. "Ta.ony na.eeds to ha.it the ha.ed."

Gibbs whisked Tony away to the bathroom where they took some time to take care of not only bodily functions but some personal hygiene. The younger man had not had a decent shave since his accident. Gibbs was so gentle and meticulous as he shaved his face and trimmed his hair so that it wasn't in his eyes any more.

"We'll go get your hair cut after Christmas," Gibbs said softly as he combed it in a style that resembled Tony's normal style.

"Tha.anks Ba.oss." Tony smiled at his friend.

"Are you ready for my presents for you?" Gibbs smiled fondly at his boy. "I am kind of nervous about them."

"Why is Ba.oss na.er.vus?" Tony was very curious to his friend's reaction. Gibbs pushed Tony down a hallway that they had not explored to a large suite that contained two beds, a living space, a kitchenette and huge bathroom. Standing off in the corner of the room was a Christmas tree decorated with what Tony recognized as Gibbs' ornaments.

"Is th.is Ba.oss' ra.oom?" Tony looked around in wonder; much of Gibbs personal belongings were in this room.

"Yes," Gibbs smiled at Tony. "This is part one of my surprise for you; I live here too."

"Wuh.at a.bou.t Ba.oss uh.ther ha.ouse?" Tony was so intrigued that he rode his power wheelchair around the room looking at everything.

"I made a huge decision earlier and decided to put it up for sale," Gibbs took a deep breath. "It deserves to have a family in it; not some broken down man mourning the family that he lost. Shannon and Kelly would want it full of life."

"Ta.ony ba.eye Ba.oss ha.ouse." Tony turned around to face Gibbs. "Ta.ony ga.ive to Ja.immy and Bree.na."

"How about we do a rent to own on the house?" Gibbs suggested. "It would make Jimmy feel good to provide a home for his wife and baby. You could pick out all the furniture for it and we'll have it delivered as a surprise."

"Ta.ony la.ove th.at eye.dia." Tony giggled. "Ja.ack sa.leep ha.ere ta.oo?"

"Yep," Gibbs laughed. "It's the Gibbs man hut. You ready for some presents now?"

Tony nodded and moved his chair by the Christmas tree. Gibbs handed the younger man his first package. Tony opened it and his eyes lit up as he took in the sight of the e-reader.

"Ta.ony la.oves ba.ooks." He was shaking he was so excited.

"Yep and it has a stand with it so we can set it up on the table so you can read; we can even do larger print so you can see better." Gibbs explained as he turned the box over to show Tony.

"Ba.est pa.res.ent !" Tony squealed; he was so excited to get to do something he viewed as normal again.

"There is more," Gibbs laughed at Tony's childlike excitement; he was always a big kid at the holidays. Handing him things one at a time to unwrap, Tony's curiosity was piqued.

"This one is something we can do together," Gibbs placed the box gently in Tony's lap and watched as he unwrapped it. Tony gave a curious look; he didn't completely understand the item that was in his lap.

"Ta.ony da.on't kn.ow wha.uht it is." He continued to study the box trying hard to figure out what his gift was.

"That is a kit to build a sand tray," Gibbs turned the box over and read what it said outloud. Solid beechwood tray with security-glass base comes with 3 lbs. of fine white sand for the ultimate in soothing sand play. Promotes sensory motor skills, tactile and visual stimulation, increases concentration, improves grasp, and encourages hand-arm movements. Enhance drawings and color exploration by placing colored paper beneath the glass. Includes a wooden smoothing tool and two wooden pattern rakes. Sand Tray Accessories 11 piece set includes a window cleaner, acrylic glass sand pen (8" high), plastic spiky ball, 2 wooden magnetic ladybugs & control sticks, and 4 sturdy wooden tray legs, 4" high."

"Ta.ony la.ike sa.and. Ta.ony wa.an.ted sa.and ba.ox wha.en lit.tle ba.ut fa.ath.er sa.id na.oh." Tony shrugged. "Ba.oss is ba.est da.ad ev.er."

"You are the best son ever," Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead. "I have more presents for you. Do you want them or have you had enough?"

"Ta.ony wa.ants tha.em sa.illy Ba.oss." Tony giggled as he waited for the next gift.

"This one will have to wait until the spring but it will give us something to look forward to," Gibbs explained as he helped Tony with the envelope. "It's a beach house for a week; just me and you."

"Ta.ony be ma.uch ba.etter by spa.ring." Tony now had a goal in his head; he would be better by the time Gibbs was ready to take him to the beach house.

"One more," Gibbs smiled. "I really think you are going to like this."

Tony tore into the package with such excitement and wonder that Gibbs felt himself choking up . The pure joy on Tony's face when he found movies that were missing from his vast collection inside was enough to let Gibbs know he had done the right thing.

"Ta.ony la.oves tha.em." Tony's voice shook with emotion. "Ba.oss ga.ought Ta.ony Won.der.ful La.ife."

"I sure did." Gibbs smiled. "After dinner, I think we should get some carmel popcorn, hot mulled cider and watch the movie."

"Ba.oss re.mem.bered!" Tony reached out to hug his friend. "Ta.ony la.oves Ba.oss sa.oh ma.uch."

Christmas day was quiet; Andrea and Isabelle were very entertaining as they played with all of Isabelle's new toys. Gibbs had made a few other purchases for Tony when he was out the day before but had chickened out on giving it to the younger man; he didn't want to be insulting. Watching Tony with Isabelle and her toys, Gibbs decided that he would give the remainder of his gifts to his boy.

"Tony," Gibbs pushed Tony down the hallway to the Gibbs' Man Hut where Jackson was totally engaged in learning the ins and outs of his Ipad. "I have a few more presents for you but I wasn't sure if you would like them so I sort of chickened out but I want to give them to you now."

"Oh.kay," Tony was a bit worried about what Gibbs had come up with.

Placing the large box on the floor, Gibbs reached in and pulled the first item out. "I didn't wrap them, I was going to take them back"

"Na.oh!" Tony grabbed for the remote control car. "Ta.ony wa.aunts to ka.eep fa.oar.ev.ar."

"Did your father not let you have a remote control car?" Gibbs felt anger starting to bubble up inside him.

"Ta.oys wa.ace.st of mun.ee fa.ther sa.ed." Tony's eyes started to tear up. "Tha.ank you Ba.oss."

"You are welcome, Tony." Gibbs reached into the box and pulled out a teddy bear; he was hoping that it would bring Tony comfort when he bought it.

"Fa.oar me?" Tony pointed to the bear.

"If you would like to have it," Gibbs smiled slightly.

"Ta.ony wa.aunts puh.leaze." Tony help his arms out for his bear.

"That is one mighty fine bear that you have there, Tony." Jackson winked at Tony. "Did you give it a name yet?"

"Na.oh," Tony shook his head and cuddled his bear. "Ta.ony na.eeds to tha.ink a.bout. it."

Tony held tight to his bear as Gibbs pulled some playdoh out of the bag and building blocks. "I figured the playdoh and blocks will help with your therapy too."

"Ta.ony la.ikes all pa.res.ents." Tony yawned and clutched his bear. "Ta.ony na.eeds a na.ap na.ow."

Gibbs winked at his dad as Jackson started to push Tony towards his bedroom. "I was just about to take one too; we should all take one. If you don't mind, I would like to sack out on that pull out couch in your room."

"Ta.ony da.ont ma.ind. Gran.da.pa sta.ay wa.ith Ta.ony and Ba.oss." Tony held tight to his bear as Gibbs gently put him to bed.

"Sleep well, sweet boy." Gibbs ran and gentle hand through his hair until his breathing evened out. "I'm going to go talk to Andrea, I will be back in a few minutes."

"I'll stay with him, son." Jackson smiled at his son. "Go put your mind at ease but if you want my opinion; I think you did wonders for the boy."

"Andrea," Gibbs called as he walked into the kitchen. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Andrea motioned for Gibbs to sit while she grabbed him a cup of coffee. "What's bothering you?"

"I gave Tony toys," Gibbs sighed.

"And you are afraid that you are demeaning him with those gifts?" Andrea guessed trying to lead Gibbs the best she could.

"He was so excited," Gibbs' eyes teared up. "His father was a piece of work; he never let him have toys when he was a child. All he had was the movies his mother took him to; they were their escape from the hell they were living."

"Are you afraid that your gifts are making him revert to a child?" Andrea picked up Isabelle and cuddled her close as she spoke. "You are."

"He clutched that bear so tight; he didn't even let it go to help me get him into bed for a nap." Gibbs rubbed his temples; tension was radiating through his body. His worst fear since Tony had been hurt was that he would do something to hinder his recover.

"You did him a world of good," Andrea smiled. "Some brain injury patients need something tactile as a remind that they are loved; doing a good job or just a reassurance; a tie to those they love. For Tony, that bear is an extension of you, the man that he loves like a father."

"Thank you," Gibbs smiled at the nurse that had captured all their hearts. "I'm glad you are part of our family."

"I am too," Andrea smiled. "Go take a nap with your boy; I am sure he's going to want to play with that remote control car when you get up. We were watching from the door; you did good."

Walking back to Tony's room, Gibbs stopped in the doorway to watch his friend sleep; cuddled with his bear. Toeing off his shoes, Gibbs crawled on the bed to join Tony for a nap; his heart melting when Tony instantly discarded his bear to snuggle with his friend.

"You're so loved," Gibbs whispered as he kissed the top of Tony's head. "So loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs was shocked when the equipment they had ordered was delivered the next day. Tony was so eager to get started on his therapy that the sooner they got everything in place; the faster Tony could start working with it.

 

The standing frame was assembled and placed in the middle of the living room where Tony and Gibbs both looked over every inch of it, very intrigued. “Did you use one of these at the rehab center?”

 

“Na.oh,” Tony shook his head. “Ta.ony is va.ery ex.cit.ted to sta.and up.”

 

“I bet you are,” Gibbs laughed. “From what I saw on-line, you can do all sorts of things in this baby.”

 

“Ta.ony ex.cit.ted.” Tony’s eyes lit up as soon as he heard Leslie’s voice coming through the kitchen. “La.ook Les.a.lee! Ta.ony va.ery ex.cit.ted.”

 

“Oh my goodness!” Leslie looked around. “Everything came already?”

 

“I may have used expedited shipping,” Gibbs laughed. “Didn’t realize it would be that expedited.”

 

“Well, you are going to have a big day.” Leslie laughed. “Joe could not make it today to come look at you for braces so I called and asked for his assistant and she was able to move some things around to come see you. I love Joe, he is fabulous but Katie is full of ideas and thinks outside the box. I believe everything happens for a reason so I think it was meant for you to meet Katie.”

 

“Hi Tony,” Katie walked in from the kitchen. “I’m Katie and I’m here to see what we can make you.”

 

“Ka.ate.ee ma.ake Ta.ony wa.alk?” Tony wanted a straight conversation.

 

“That’s my goal,” Katie smiled. “Now, I have asked Leslie to stay and help me; she called your friend Jimmy and we’re going to have Gibbs help too. What I want to do is get you up from the chair and see how much of you can manage on your own. I believe in use it or lose it.”

 

“Ta.ony sca.ared.” Tony looked at Gibbs with tear filled eyes.

 

“Come over here with me,” Katie pointed to the couch. “I know you have been through a lot since you got hurt; I bet you are sick and tired of doctors, nurses, and people telling you what to do.”

 

“Ya.es,” Tony nodded. “Ta.ony wa.aunts to ba.ee a ba.ig ba.oy a.ga.en.”

 

“Well,” Katie smiled. “What I want to do is help you so you can be independent again. Here’s what is going to happen. Gibbs is going to be on one side of you holding on, Jimmy on the other side and Andrea will be behind you pushing your chair. Leslie and I are going to watch you stand, try to take a step and then I’ll let you sit back down. After that we’re going to play a little ball and all that will tell me what I need to know to make you braces.”

 

“Ha.ow do you kna.oh Ta.ony’s sa.ize?” Tony was trying to figure out how the making of the braces works.

 

“Well, that is the way cool part. Do you remember when you broke your leg and they put a cast on it?” Katie smiled.

 

“Ya.es.” Tony nodded.

 

“Well, I am going to do that to you one leg at a time; we’ll wait about 20 minutes then take them off. The really cool part is I’ll take that back to the orthotic lab; they will seal it up and fill it with plaster. It’s going to look just like your leg! That’s how we’ll make the best braces ever for you.”

 

“Ta.ony fa.eels ba.etter na.ow.” Tony smiled a huge smile as he saw Palmer come through the door. “All tha pa.eep.ples ha.ere na.ow. Ca.um on, Ka.ate.ee.”

 

“Yes sir!” Katie winked .

 

“Ok fellas,” Leslie moved in front of Tony’s chair. “Straight up, hold him and Tony you take a step if you can. If not, that’s not a big deal. Andrea, I want you right behind him with the chair.”

 

Tony stood on shaky legs; he concentrated hard and gave the ladies five really great steps. Katie was so moved by his determination.

 

“Okay,” Katie smiled. “Park it, Mister.”

 

Tony giggled but sat down; he was really enjoying his consultation with Katie. “Ka.ate.ee is fa.unny.”

 

Holding a ball in front of Tony’s legs, the young woman giggled at her patient. “Kick this ball for me, stud muffin.” Tony was in his element, he had the undivided attention of a pretty girl and she was flirting with him. Kicking at the ball just like he was asked; Tony did everything that Katie asked him to beyond her expectations. “You are simply amazing and I would say you have charmed lady luck. “

 

“What type of braces do you think he needs?” Gibbs was very concerned.

 

“Well, I want to make him what are called K.A.F.O’s which stands for Knee Ankle Foot Orthotics. They are going to provide stability at his knee and ankle. When you are taking a step, that is called the swing phase it will keep you stable but allow you to take the step. When you are standing or in the stance phase, it will lock to keep you stable.”

 

“What about his hands?” Gibbs was full of questions and he didn’t want anything to get missed.

 

“I will take a look at a few things after I evaluate your back,” Katie kept her responses directed to Tony; she wanted him to feel included. “I read that you have some lung issues, I am concerned that your slouched posture is going to cause some breathing issues.”

 

“Oh,” Palmer moved closer. “Can you push him up a bit? Give him the ability to move air a little easier.”

 

“We can,” Leslie smiled.

 

“I would like to do a TLSO which is a Thoracic Lumbospinal Orthosis,” Katie smiled. “It’s going to help you sit up straight and pull you up so you can breathe easier and it will keep your center of gravity where it needs to be to get you moving.”

 

“Ta.ony ex.cite.ted.”

 

“Now,” Katie laughed. “I can put patterns on your braces or we can do a solid color. Do you have a choice?”

 

“Ca.an Ta.ony ha.ave Ba.at ma.an on Tee.EL.ESS.OH?”

 

“You sure can!” Katie was excited. “That is going to be one awesome brace. We’ll make the soft part black and the plastic parts will have batman on it. What about your KAFOs?”

 

“Bl.ack.” Tony smiled. He was so excited to be allowed to make his own decisions.

 

“Great,” Katie moved closer to take a look at his hands. After having checked a few things, Katie smiled at her new friend. “I think that you are going to be just fine with your therapy exercises. I do not see any reason to brace your hands or arms at this point.”

 

“Ga.ood na.ews!” Tony was so excited.

 

“That it is,” Katie laughed. “Now, I need a bowl of water, some newspaper, an outlet and a volunteer.”

 

“I volunteer,” Palmer stepped up having no clue what he was volunteering for.

 

“Great!” Katie laughed. “I also need a pair of shorts for Tony, I need to be able to work on his leg from the very tip of his toes to almost his butt.”

 

“I’ll get him on the table in the gym and changed into his shorts with a blanket to keep the rest of him warm.” Palmer took off with Tony for the gym.

 

“I’ll get your bowl of water and newspaper.” Gibbs headed to the kitchen.

 

“I’ll go get his pain meds ready; you really worked him out.” Andrea started for the kitchen.

 

“Can you get some lunch started for him too?” Leslie questioned as she grabbed a bottle of water, Tony’s cup and headed for the gym.

 

“I brought you a drink,” Leslie smiled; her patient was so motivated that she was almost moved to tears.

 

Tony drank his water while Palmer got him situated to protect his privacy. “What do you need me to do?” Palmer questioned Katie.

 

“You need a pair of gloves and you’re going to hold his leg up but do not apply a lot of pressure; we ideally do not want indentations in the cast.” Katie gloved up and started to wrap the casting tape around Tony’s leg from his toes to his mid-thigh. The first cast set up and Katie fired up the cast saw to remove it. The vibration from the saw on Tony’s leg tickled and set off a fit of giggles.

 

“Ready to do it again?” Katie questioned with a laugh.

 

“Ya.es.” Tony giggled.

 

“Gibbs, if you could do me a favor and massage the calf on that leg; it’s getting tight like it’s about to cramp up.” Katie started singing as she wrapped the cast tape around the other leg. By the time she was done wrapping, Palmer was singing along with her and Tony was starting to pick up the chorus.

 

“His singing voice is almost perfect,” Gibbs was astonished.

 

“It uses a different part of the brain,” Katie explained.

 

“That’s right,” a new voice replied as it entered the gym. “What happens is the brain reaches say, a road block and in order to get around the road block we need to take a new path. The brain's ability to pave new pathways around damaged areas is called neuroplasticity. I’m Beth, your speech therapist. We’re going to set your life to music and get you talking in no time!”

 

“Singing is right up Tony’s alley,” Palmer teased. “Can’t wait until he breaks out into the hits of the seventies and eighties.”

 

“Ba.ill ba.oards ta.op wa.un hun.da.red.” Tony laughed.

 

“Beth, you are one lucky woman. Company of such a handsome man with a great singing voice,” Katie pretended to swoon. “I am so jealous.”

 

“Too bad that I’m married,” Beth laughed. “I hear you make one hell of a scrambled egg and toast!”

 

“Ja.ack.sa.un ta.alk.ing a.bow.t Ta.ony ag.ain?” Tony loved all the attention he was getting; the team that was assigned to him was so positive and upbeat; it made him feel as if he had a chance.

 

“He is in the kitchen fixing lunch; he told me all about your first day home. He is so proud of his grandson.” Beth winked at Tony.

 

“Time for this cast to come off,” Katie announced. “Get ready for the tickles.” Tony was laughing before Katie even started to take the cast off. “I’m going to take these back to the office,” Katie winked. “I hope to have them done in about ten days. I’ll get back here as soon as they are done. If they are done sooner; I will get back here.”

 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Leslie smiled. “I have an appointment up the street then we’ll get you in the standing frame.”

 

“Ba.eye Les.a.lee,” Tony waved at his friend.

 

“Okay,” Beth smiled at her patient. “Let’s go get you some lunch and work on your speech therapy.”

 

Tony was starved so he spoke very little while he ate; Beth took the position to feed him since she needed to observe how he chewed and swallowed his food. By the time lunch was over, Tony starting to feel a little uncomfortable from his earlier work out with Katie.

 

“Ta.ony ha.urts a la.it.tell.” Tony looked for Andrea.

 

“We’ll get you some medicine,” Beth smiled. “Can you answer a question for me?”

 

“Ya.es,” Tony nodded.

 

“Which one of us in this room is Tony?” Beth watched at Tony tried to figure out why this therapist was asking such a silly question. Suddenly, his face broke out in a huge smile as realization hit.

 

“I am,” Tony gave it another second or two of thought. “I hu.rt a la.it.tell.”

 

“Very good,” Beth praised and waited while Andrea gave Tony something for the pain.

 

“You must be hurting a lot; you never complain.” Andrea kissed the top of Tony’s head. “You are doing a great job.”

 

“I am ta.ry.in ha.ard.” Tony smiled; he was feeling sort of proud of himself.

 

“You are doing great,” Beth pulled out some flash cards so she could start working with Tony on sounds.

 

“Da.og.” Tony tried to concentrate on the word.

 

“Let’s try some sounds. Say Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.” Beth coached.

 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww,” Tony repeated with a great deal of concentration. “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.”

 

“Good,” Beth praised. “Now try, Duh duh duh duh duh duh.”

 

“Duh, da.uh, duh, duh duh.” Tony’s eyes lit up as he managed three in a row.

 

“Awesome!” Beth winked. “Ga, Ga, Ga, Ga.”

 

“Gauh Gauh Gauh GAUH!” Tony’s mind clicked what Beth was doing. “Duhawwwga. Dog!”

 

“YES!” Beth cheered. “You keep doing this great; you won’t be needing me very long.”

 

“Ta.ony is,” Tony stopped and took a deep breath. “I am dra.iv.en.”

 

“Yes, YOU are!” Beth squeezed Tony’s hand. “We are going to sing the Happy Birthday song then you are going to pick a new song and we’ll work on learning that one to sing next session.”

 

Tony sang the perfectly; he was lost in the song that he wasn’t even concentrating or worrying about the words. Gibbs stood in the doorway of the kitchen; he was so proud of his younger friend. There were not words that could convey the emotions he had been feeling this last week since he had been back in Tony’s life.

 

“Boss,” Tony’s face lit up. “I am da.oo.ing ga.ood.”

 

“You sure are,” Gibbs praised as he ran a hand over Tony’s head. “I am so proud of you.”

 

“My time is up,” Beth said softly. “I will be back the day after tomorrow. We’re going to do three times a week speech therapy but understand it’s not because I think you case is so severe but because I feel you are that motivated.”

 

“He is motivated,” Leslie joked. “Ready to try out that standing frame?”

 

“I am ra.eddy.” Tony smiled.

 

“Listen to you!” Leslie’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Do you mind if I stick around for a few minutes?” Beth questioned. “I’d like to try something once he’s upright.”

 

“Sure,” Leslie nodded and worked with Palmer to get Tony situated and secured. “Tony, we’re going to get you used to stand for a couple sessions working your upper body while we get your stronger by standing. Once you get your braces, we are going to remove the platform you are standing on and you’re going to take this for a spin.”

 

“I am ex.cite.ted.” Tony smiled with tear filled eyes. “I am sta.and.ing.”

 

“Tony,” Beth watched for a moment allowing him to get his emotions under control. “Let’s try a song.”

 

“God ba.less A..merica my home sweet home.” Tony sang loudly; his eyes showing the surprise that was registering in his head.

 

“You did great,” Beth laughed. “Makes a difference; you are getting more air. I am going to leave you to your therapy session with Leslie; I just wanted to check out my theory.”

 

The rest of the session with Leslie was done with Tony in the standing frame; he was able to bounce the ball with Leslie. “I am ta.ired.” Tony’s body had more than enough.

 

“Okay,” Leslie pushed the standing frame to the bedroom. “We’re going from the frame to the bed; you’re going to sleep well for this nap.”

 

Leslie and Jimmy barely got Tony into the bed before he was sound asleep. “I don’t think he was awake when we got him onto the bed.” Palmer laughed. “He’s wore out.”

 

“Will he always have balance issues?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“For a while he will,” Leslie gave Gibbs a look that confused him. “There are other things we can do to help with that.”

 

“Such as?” Palmer questioned.

 

“Well,” Leslie’s face lit up. “I have a pilot program that I have been working for patients with balance programs; I think Tony would be an excellent candidate for it.”

 

“Any hints?” Palmer questioned with a smile.

 

“Oh no,” Leslie teased. “I am pretty sure if I tell you; I will have to kill you. Abby taught me how to kill someone and leave no forensic evidence.”

 

“You know Abby?” Gibbs was shocked.

 

“Everyone knows Abby,” Leslie and Palmer said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Leslie worked with Tony daily; setting a routine to get him in the standing frame for regular intervals in order for his brain's pathways to start rewiring themselves the way they needed to in order for him to learn to walk all over again.

 

"You are doing great," Leslie smiled at her patient on their fourth day with the standing frame. "What do you think about getting into the pool today?"

 

"I am sca.aired." Tony's eyes flashed the fear and he started to tremble.

 

"What are you scared of?" Leslie wanted to put her patient's mind at ease; he had been doing so well with the current course of therapy she didn't want him frightened of anything.

 

"Ta.ony da.on't wa.an.ta to dra.owe.ned." Tony answered his voice trembling as he spoke; referring to himself in the third person again showing Leslie how frightened he really was.

 

Before Leslie could do anything to reassure Tony, Gibbs and Palmer came down the hallway dressed in swimming shorts with their towels over their arms.

 

"Last one in the pool is a rotten egg," Palmer laughed as he jumped behind Tony's standing frame and started pushing him towards the pool. "You okay?" Jimmy whispered as they rounded the corner.

 

"Na.oh," Tony shook his head.

 

"Gibbs and I are going to be in the pool with you and you have a great life jacket to keep you up. Don't worry, Tony. I swear that I won't let anything happen to you."

 

"I wa.aunt to ba.ee na.or.mal a.gain." Tony's eyes filled with tears. "Ta.ired of all of th.is sta.uff Ja.immy."

 

"I know you are," Palmer walked around to stand in front of Tony. "I understand how hard it is to have to keep working at this but I don't want my best friend to give up. I need you in my life, Tony. Gibbs needs you in his life too; he loves you so much and is so proud of you. I am too; we want to help you through all of this."

 

"Ja.immy," Tony sighed. "Da.on't la.et Ta.ony dra.owned."

 

"I'd never let you drowned." Palmer reassured before his face broke out into a smirk. "I think you should get Gibbs; dunk him."

 

"Ba.oss ka.ill Ta.ony." Tony giggled as they moved into the locker room so Palmer could get Tony changed.

 

"Ja.immy," Tony looked around at the lockers. "Wha.uh wa.uz Ta.ony's ha.ouse be.fore?"

 

"Oh, this was a physical therapy center," Jimmy explained. "It had a lot of offices and things which is why the bedrooms are so big. Your shower is part of the wellness center bathroom. We had a great time redesigning this for you."

Palmer got Tony into his swim shorts and life jacket, then transferred him to the swimming pool wheelchair. Tony was so absorbed in examining the chair, that he wasn't paying any attention as Palmer secured him to the lift.

 

"Okay," Palmer called out to get Tony ready. "This is going to lift you up and lower you into the pool. Here we go."

 

Tony was vibrating with excitement and fear but settled a bit when Gibbs, Tim, Leslie, and Fornell came into view.

 

"You're doing great," Tobias reassured as the chair was lowered into the water. "Keep your eyes focused on Jethro's ugly mug."

 

Tony started laughing, the tension he was feeling draining from his body at the joke. "Wh.ut are you da.oing ha.ere For.nell?"

 

"Came for a swim, " Fornell shrugged. "Can't let the old goat have all the fun."

 

"Watch who you are calling an old goat, fur face." Gibbs jabbed back trying to keep Tony laughing and relaxed.

 

"How many years have you had to deal with these two?" Leslie asked in mock horror.

 

"Fa.or.teen," Tony laughed.

 

"Remind me to get you nominated for Sainthood." Leslie had Tony's chair out of the harness and her patient out of the chair before he really registered what was happening. "We're just going to enjoy the water right now; just relax."

 

"Look at these cool pool noodles," Palmer directed Tony's attention towards him for a minute. Showing Tony how he could float using the noodles, Palmer was trying hard to make his friend comfortable with what was yet to come.

 

"Okay," Leslie took a deep breath. "The life jacket that you have on is designed to keep your head out of the water. So we are going to get you on your back and floating with a noddle behind your knees."

 

"There is a piece on your life jacket that flips up so your head can rest on it and keep it floating until you are strong enough to do that on your own." Gibbs interjected knowing Tony would trust the information more coming from him.

 

"I am ra.eddy." Tony nodded his body totally relaxing when they had him floating. "I la.ike tha.is."

 

"It's nice to relax isn't it?" Leslie laughed. "Okay, you relax but I am still going to do some therapy with you. We're going to put a noodle under your back now so just stay relaxed, Tony. You're going to be surprised how much being in the water is going to help you."

 

Tony did great in the pool, the exercises were easy for him to follow and he worked right along with Leslie trying to keep up with the pace she was setting for him. "Sa.low da.own."

 

"I'm sorry," Leslie laughed. "You were doing so great, I forgot I needed to slow it down a bit."

 

Tony gave Leslie a look of complete mischief and started to move his arms so that he was traveling a little around the pool on his own. Fornell moved to Tony's legs to gently guide him away from the edge while Palmer and Gibbs started swimming along side him.

 

"Show off," Palmer teased making Tony laugh.

 

"I wa.uz ba.ored." Tony admitted leaving Leslie laughing; she had never had a patient grow bored with her exercises.

 

"Bored huh?" Leslie laughed. "Tobias, you pull Tony back to the middle. Come on bored guy, you work those arms and swim to me. Jimmy, I want you to time Tony. He's going to work to beat his time. We're going to do it three times. I want to see those arms moving!"

 

"Ya.es ma.am." Tony giggled. Putting a great deal of concentration into his assignment, Tony moved his arms with a coordination that was lacking outside the water. Pushing himself hard, he managed to beat his time every single try.

 

"Wow," Leslie cheered. "You did fantastic. Now, we are going to stand you up and get you to take a few steps in the water. Just relax and give it a go; you can't go under because of your life jacket."

 

Slowly, they got Tony to his feet allowing him to adjust to being upright again. Leslie coached him to standing while Gibbs moved five feet away to give Tony a goal. "I'm right here, Son."

 

"You can do it, Tony." Fornell encouraged. "Jethro's been waiting to give you the biggest hug a father could ever give a son. Walk right to him and get it; right into his arms, Tony."

 

"You can do this," Leslie encouraged softly. "One step at a time; you're doing great. Gibbs is waiting for you, sweetie."

 

Tony's eyes filled with tears as he set his path to the arms of the one man that could make him feel like everything was going to be okay again. With his head held high, Tony walked right into Gibbs' arms and let him hold onto him.

 

"Let's get you out of the pool, I promise a better hug when I can get you out of the life jacket." Gibbs kissed Tony's head and gently turned him in the direction of the lift.

 

A very determined Tony concentrated on putting one foot in front of another and tried hard to make his way to the lift. "I wa.aunt ha.ug."

 

"You'll get it," Gibbs reassured as he tried to slow Tony down a bit. "Slow down; you're going to slip."

 

Slowing down, Tony allowed Gibbs to get him into the pool wheelchair and harnessed up. Palmer was up top to man the lift leaving Tobias and Leslie to guide the chair while Gibbs crawled out of the pool and dried off a bit.

 

As soon as they had Tony unhooked, Gibbs quickly removed his life jacket and pulled Tony into a tight hug; a hug so tight that Abby would have been proud.

 

"I wa.aunt to ma.ake you pa.roud." Tony whimpered into Gibbs' neck as they hugged.

 

"You make me proud every single day," Gibbs reassured. "What you did today; the progress that you made is phenomenal. I have no words to describe how I feel but I can tell you this, I think my heart might explode from pride."

 

The words hit Tony hard, his legs giving out as he clung tight to Gibbs, sobbing. Easing Tony to the ground, Gibbs rocked him and held him close while Leslie, Fornell and Palmer gave them some privacy.

 

"Let's go get the chlorine off us and find something to eat for lunch," Gibbs gently wiped the tears from Tony's face. "What do you want to eat?"

 

"I wa.aunt pa.ee.zza," Tony sobbed. "La.ong ta.ime no pa.ee.zza."

 

"Well," Gibbs gave Tony a serious look. "We'll take care of that right now. I think that you and I are overdue for some Gibbs and Tony time."

 

Palmer helped Gibbs get Tony into the wheelchair and cleaned up. "I'm going to go order a couple pizzas and find the James Bond movies that you got for Christmas. I think that you did such a great job today that you should make Gibbs cuddle with you and have a Bond marathon."

 

Leslie left the guys to have some quality time, she could tell that something was bothering Tony and it would be up to Gibbs to figure it out. By the time the pizza arrived, Tony was situated in the recliner in his bedroom.

 

"You ready to eat?" Gibbs questioned as he cut up Tony's pizza. Taking a bite of his own, Gibbs grabbed a fork and started to feed Tony as he ate too.

 

"Ba.oss?" Tony got a drink and waited for Gibbs to acknowledge him.

 

"I can tell something is on your mind," Gibbs coaxed. "Let's talk it over and see if we can make you feel better."

 

"My fa.uather is da.ed." Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs. "Sue.ee.side."

 

"You are wondering if it's your fault?" Gibbs questioned watching as Tony nodded to him. "It wasn't your fault, Tony. There is nothing you could have done or not done to make him take his own life."

 

"Ha.ow do you kna.ow?" Tony's eyes were filled with tears; his heart ached for answers of any sort."

 

"I know you read my file," Gibbs smiled at Tony. "I would have too if I were in your shoes."

 

"Ba.oss wa.uz a ma.ist.tery." Tony smiled shyly.

 

"I'm not mad," Gibbs reassured. "I'm actually impressed that you did; I think it made us a better team."

 

"I a.gree." Tony nodded.

 

"You know that my mom died when I was a kid," Gibbs watched Tony carefully. "What that file did not say was that she killed herself."

 

"Oh Ba.oss. I am sa.orry." Tony reached a hand out of his boss.

 

"It's okay," Gibbs reassured. "She was sick, Tony. Cancer was eating away at her body; her mind. She was dying; the pain becoming harder and harder to control. You remember my dad's friend, LJ?"

 

"I re.mem.ber." Tony said softly.

 

"She confided in him," Gibbs explained. "He helped her get what she needed. Her pain ended, our lives were altered but we were free from the hell of watching her die. The hardest thing I ever did as a child was watch cancer eat at my mother; kill her slowly."

 

"My da.ad wa.uz sa.ick; wa.uz.ent he?" Tony's mind clicked the truth.

 

"He had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's," Gibbs explained softly.

 

"Da.id he la.eve a na.ote?" Tony's heart hurt so much; his mind had been filled with questions since he found out his father had died; it wasn't until he overheard someone talking that he knew it was at his own hand.

 

"He did," Gibbs nodded before standing and walking out of the room. Returning a moment later, he moved Tony to the bed where he knew he could better comfort him.

 

"Junior,

 

By the time you read this, I will be gone. Unfortunately this time it isn't on a business trip, it's because I have decided to take my own life. I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's yesterday and after doing some hard thinking; I have decided that I do not want to wait for his disease to take me. You may think that I am taking the coward's way out and maybe, just maybe I am but I am also leaving this world on my terms.

 

Reflection into the past has been my constant motivation these last few years, son. I cannot go back and change anything I said to you or did to you but I can ask your forgiveness now. I will understand if you do not give it freely or at all. You deserved a better father than I could have ever been; I am so deeply sorry for all the pain and sorrow that I brought to your life.

 

I want you to know that that I am so proud of you. The man that you have become is a much better man that I could have ever taught you to be. Thank you for giving me a second chance and for spending some quality time with me these last few years. I hope that we were able to make some memories that will carry you through.

 

Life gave you a second chance at a family; a father. Gibbs is a good man, Anthony. He loves you like his own; he's so proud of you. You've learned a great deal from him over the years but I can also see he learned a great deal from you.

 

I know you loved me; don't ever doubt that for a second. What I want you to know is that I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I do not want you to remember me as the dad that lost his mind; I never want to hurt you by not knowing your name when you walk into a room. It's time for me to allow you to have your life; a good life; and I pray that it is a happy life.

 

Please do not hate me for too long; don't let the anger or bitterness consume you. I want you to hold your head up high, know that you are my heart. I love you, Anthony.

 

Love,

Dad"

 

A sob tore from Tony that was so deep, that it echoed through the room. From the doorway, Jackson watched as his son provided as much love and comfort as he possibly could. Reflecting back on the words he had heard just moments before; Jackson allowed it all to sink in. Walking across the room to join his son and grandson, Jackson's eyes shined brightly with tears.

 

"Tony?" Jack called softly. "What your father did; he did for you."

 

"Wha.ut?" Tony moaned in sorrow.

 

"Reflect on the memory of the man that stayed to make you Thanksgiving dinner," Jackson said softly. "That's what he wanted you to do. The wondering has been bothering you for some time now. Let it go; let it all go. We've got you; he knew we'd take good care of you."

 

"Ha.ow do I for.ga.ive him?" Tony's eyes search for Jackson.

 

"When you're ready," Jackson said softly. "You will."

 

"You ever forgive mom?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"About twenty-minutes ago," Jackson wiped the tears from his eyes. "I finally did."


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs cuddled Tony close, allowing him to mourn the loss of his father. Jackson, much to his credit, took the pizza and put it in the oven to keep it warm. By the time Tony was cried out, he was starving.

"Ba.oss?" Tony looked around the bedroom suite. "Pa.ee.zza ga.oh?"

Laughing, Gibbs got up to grab a washcloth to wash Tony's face of the tears. "Your grandfather took it and probably put it in the oven to keep it warm for us. I'm starving; you want more?"

"Puh.leeze." Tony nodded. "I hun.ga.ree."

"You worked hard today," Gibbs commented lightly. "I bet you are starved."

Gibbs and Tony ate their pizza and chatted a bit about some things around the house; Tony loved the new house and found the stories on how things came to be very entertaining.

"I for.ga.iv my fa.auth.er." Tony said softly. "He wa.uz sca.air.ed and all uh.la.own."

"You're right," Gibbs agreed; his heart so full of pride. "I am very proud of you for realizing that; not a lot of people would have."

"I tha.ink uh.bought it." Tony sighed. "Ta.ony wa.aunts to be a ga.ood pa.er.son."

"You are a very good person," Gibbs said softly. "I'll take you to the cemetery to say good-bye on a warmer day."

"Tha.ank ya.ou," Tony sighed and looked around the room. "Ta.ony wa.aunts to eat ma.ore pa.ee.zza na.ow."

"I'm glad you don't have an issue with your appetite," Gibbs laughed as he turned to get another slice to cut up for his boy.

"Am I interrupting? I brought a surprise for Tony," Leslie explained. "This is part of a pilot program I am working with." Making her way into the hall, Leslie came back with black Labrador Retriever puppy. "His name is Clyde and he's a service dog that is going to be trained to help you with your balance."

Tony's eyes were huge; his body trembled. Pushing away, Tony tried hard to get away from Leslie and the puppy. Thinking he was playing, Clyde wiggled out of Leslie's hold and bound towards Tony.

"Na.oh!" Tony screamed. "Puh.lease. Ga.oh ah.way!"

"Tony," Gibbs made his way to his friend's side. "He's not going to hurt you; he's a good dog."

"Na.oh," Tony shook his head. He was adamant that he did not want to work with this dog. "I ha.ate da.ogs. Da.ogs ha.ate Ta.ony."

"Calm down," Leslie urged. "He's not going to hurt you; he's trained to help you."

"Na.oh!" Tony pushed himself so hard that he landed with a sharp thud on the floor.

"Tony!" Gibbs rushed to his boy's side. "Easy, hold still while I get Andrea. Leslie, get that puppy out of here."

"Andrea!" Gibbs ran to the hallway and yelled. "Bring your bag, Tony's on the floor."

"What happened?" Andrea questioned only to see the puppy and immediately understand. "Dogs do not like him; we had a dog come to the rehab center and he tried to bite Tony for no reason."

"I should have asked," Leslie sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Yes, you should. Your heart was in the right place but not everyone likes animals; Tony's always had issues with dogs."

"I apologize," Leslie picked Clyde up and started towards the door. "I am so sorry, Tony."

Andrea gently checked Tony over from head to toe to make sure he hadn't hurt himself in the fall. You didn't break anything, sweetie. Let's get you into bed to rest for a while; I'll get you some medicine for the aches and bruises."

"I'm sa.orry," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I sca.aired of da.ogs."

"I know you are, honey." Andrea was really gentle with Tony. "How about you and Isabelle watch a movie together?"

"Wh.ich wa.un?" Tony's mood was lifted by the idea of spending time with the baby.

"How about..." Andrea was trying to think of one that didn't contain a dog. "Happy Feet!"

"I la.ike pa.eng.wins." Tony nodded .

"Okay," Andrea smiled. "Let's put your lift to good use and get you ready for the movie."

Tony was hoisted off the floor and into the bed, where he was quickly situated. Andrea went to get Isabelle and the movie so that Tony would have some quiet time.

Returning with Isabelle, the movie and Belle's favorite stuffed kitten, Andrea put the little girl between Gibbs and Tony to watch the movie while she went to get Tony's medicine.

"Na.aught tha sa.lee.pee sta.uff." Tony called after Andrea.

"I promise," Andrea called back.

"You want to hold her?" Gibbs smiled with Tony's face lit up. Gently placing the baby next to Tony, making him feel as if he was holding her, "she really likes you."

"I la.ove her." Tony giggled. "Ba.aby is ma.eye fa.ra.end."

"She sure is," Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony snuggle with the little girl. As soon as he started getting drowsy, Gibbs took her so Tony would relax and get the sleep he needed.

Tony fell into a deep sleep about midway through the movie leaving Gibbs to play with the baby. "You need a diaper change," Gibbs commented after getting a wiff. "Let's go find a diaper, stinky girl."

Tony woke a couple minutes after Gibbs had taken the baby for a diaper change; the feeling of nausea overwhelming him. The pain spiked through Tony's head; a migraine had set in while he was sleeping.

"Ba.oss?" Tony cried out. When Gibbs didn't come, Tony managed to slide off the bed and pull himself across the floor into the bathroom. Leaning into the shower, Tony started vomiting. Tears poured down the younger man's face as he heaved into the shower.

"Ba.oss?" Tony called out again. "Ha.elp, I na.eed ha.elp."

Tony's body betrayed him again and he started a second round of heaving; this time losing control of his bowels as he did so. Sobbing set in as the heaving stopped; Tony was in excruciating pain and scared.

"Tony?" Gibbs was stunned to find the bed empty. "Tony!" Gibbs rushed to his boy's side. What's wrong?"

"My.gra.aine." Tony whimpered. "Ha.elp me."

"Okay," Gibbs took a deep breath which was a mistake as he soon realized the extent of Tony's situation. "Hang on for me, buddy."

Running out of the bathroom, Gibbs barked orders to Andrea to get the medication for Tony's head while he grabbed his cellphone and called Palmer.

"Dad," Gibbs called out. "I need your help too."

With a crew assembled, Gibbs started the shower while Andrea got Tony out of his messy clothes. Jackson was in charge of finding clean clothing and watching for Palmer to show up. "We've got you, sweetie. Just try to relax so it hurts less, Jimmy will be here to get you some medication."

"Why can't you give it to him?" Gibbs questioned a bit irritated.

"He just had his pain meds a couple hours ago," Andrea explained. "I will need Jimmy to help me figure out what we can do so that we don't overdose him. I want him out of pain just as much as you do, Gibbs."

"Sh.ut up!" Tony whined. "Ha.urts."

"Sorry, Gibbs whispered as he placed a wash cloth over Tony's eyes. "Quick shower, pal. I'll be as quick as I can be." Gibbs and Andrea got Tony into the shower chair, washing and drying him quickly. Palmer arrived just as they were getting Tony dressed and helped get him into bed.

"Hurts bad, huh?" Palmer said softly.

"Ya.es," Tony moaned as Palmer injected the medication into his stomach.

"That is going to work pretty quick," Palmer said softly as he dimmed the lights. "Just try to relax, Tony."

With the room dimmed and the noise down to a minimum, Palmer motioned Gibbs into the bathroom where he could get the story from him. "What happened? He hasn't had a migraine since before he left the hospital."

"I read him his father's suicide note and Leslie showed up with a service dog." Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. "That was ugly."

"You can't protect him from the world," Palmer said softly. "He'll bounce back; we just have to right the wrong."

"How?" Gibbs questioned a bit confused.

"When he recovers from today, we take him to the pound and let him pick out a cat." Palmer smiled. "He has always wanted one and he can afford all the fancy self-cleaning gadgets that go with being a cat owner. It will be something normal for him to do."

"Normal," Gibbs sighed. "Is there anything normal about his life now?"

"There is but you have to stop viewing him as damaged Tony and start viewing him as our friend Tony." Palmer was firm. "There is no doubt in my mind that you love him like a son; he knows that too. I see the looks you give him when he's not watching. He doesn't blame you for this; stop blaming yourself and taking pity on him."

"How do you expect me to stop blaming myself?" Gibbs growled.

"I expect you to embrace the fact that Tony's alive and doing great with his therapy," Palmer countered. "Get your head out of your ass and realize that truth before it jeopardizes his recovery. I will not hesitate to tell you to get the hell out of his life and don't come back. For years, I watched you wallow in self-pity and allow anger to consume you over the loss of your wife and your child; it's time to get over that too."

"Palmer," Gibbs gave the younger man a pointed glare.

"Don't you dare chastise me," Palmer pushed Gibbs to the back of the large bathroom so he wouldn't wake Tony. "Don't you dare! For years, I watched Tony have your back. He jumped when you said jump and didn't question you unless he felt you were a danger to yourself. You went on your Mexican Hiatus and left him here broken and when you returned you didn't even thank him. You have humiliated him over the years, hurt him, belittle him, mocked and made fun of him and through it all he stayed true to you. Do you know why?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head; he was teetering on the edge with his emotions, Palmer was letting it all fly.

"Because he loves you," Palmer sighed. "You don't deserve it but he gave you love without condition, Gibbs; the type of love that any child would give a parent."

"I've screwed up a lot," Gibbs sat down heavily on the bathroom floor.

"You did," Palmer put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "But you've made it right by being here now; just do it for the right reasons."

"Gibbs," Andrea poked her head into the bathroom. "Tony's calling for you."

Making his way quickly to Tony's side, Gibbs sat on the side of the bed and gently grasped Tony's hand. "Hey pal, I'm right here."

"Ja.immy ya.ell at yew?" Tony questioned

"Yeah," Gibbs chuckled. "He did but I deserved it."

"Ba.oss ga.ought ha.ead ow.ta of ass na.ow?" Tony cracked his right eye open to look at Gibbs.

"Yes, I do." Gibbs nodded. "No therapy for you tomorrow; you're going to rest. When you're feeling better, we're going to go to the animal shelter and see if there are any cats there that you like."

"I ca.an ha.ave a pa.et?" Tony's voice was excited despite the pain, exhaustion and drugs.

"You sure can," Gibbs laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Get some rest; we'll go as soon as you are feeling better."

"I wa.aunt to ga.oh na.ow." Tony giggled a little only to doze off before he could say any more.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Palmer questioned as he checked his patient over one more time. "You gave him something to hold onto; he's sound asleep now."

"I'll get his feeding tube formula ready," Andrea started towards the door.

"No," Gibbs stopped her. "Give him some time to sleep; I'll get him up for dinner. If he can't eat anything; we'll do the feeding tube. He wants it out, we aren't going to use it as a convenience."

"Yes sir, Agent Gibbs." Andrea winked at Palmer; this Jethro was going to see to it that Tony ‘s life had some quality.

"Ba.oss?" Tony whispered and reached for Tony.

"Yeah son?" Gibbs gently ran the back of his finger tenderly over Tony's cheek.

"I da.ont wa.aunt na.oh da.ogs." Tony's voice shook.

"Nope," Gibbs leaned over and kissed the top of Tony's head. "No dogs, I promise. Are you mad at Leslie?"

"I for.ga.ive her," Tony whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was watching a movie in the living room with Muffin when the doorbell rang; Andrea came through carrying Isabelle on her hip to answer the door.

"May I help you?" Andrea questioned the woman at the door.

"Yes," the woman took a deep breath. "I'm Hillary; I'm Tony's Occupational Therapist."

"Hi Hill.ary," Tony waved from the couch where he was resting with Muffin.

"Hi Tony," Hillary smiled. "What movie are you watching?"

"We are wat.ching the Sma.urf ma.ovie." Tony laughed. "It is a ga.ood ani.mation wa.un."

"It certainly is," Hillary sat down in the chair near Tony and unzipped her bag. Placing a small weight in Tony's hand, Hillary got Tony working with the weight while they watched the movie. "Which Smurf is your favorite?"

"I la.ike all of them." Tony responded as he looked down at the weight in his hand "Muffin does not la.ike Gar.ga.mel."

"I don't like Gargamel either," Hillary laughed. "He's got major issues."

"Na.eeds a ha.ed sl.ap." Tony cracked up laughing.

"You are a funny man," Hillary chuckled. "I think you've worked out that hand enough with the weights; let's play with Muffin."

Grabbing a catnip ball from the toys on the floor, Hillary handed it to Tony to throw. Tossing it gently, Tony was excited when it landed in the general direction of his throw. Both Hillary and Tony laughed when Muffin fetched the ball and brought it back.

"I think your kitty is having an identity crisis," Andrea commented from the doorway. "Or she's a therapy cat and knows just what you need."

"Muffin is sma.art." Tony laughed. "She pa.icked Ta.ony."

"Who is Tony?" Hillary winked at Andrea.

"Me," Tony gave Hillary a look like she was crazy.

"Muffin pa.icked me!" Tony's mind clicked what Hillary was trying to teach him.

"You are so darn smart," Hillary winked. "Beth is right; you are a handsome fella too."

Tony laughed and kept throwing the ball to Muffin until the cat and Tony both became bored with the game. Seeing that she had lost her patient's interest, Hillary pulled out some playdoh cans and smiled.

"I wa.aunted play.da.oh when I was a ka.id but my fa.auther said na.oh." Tony shook his head. "He was mean."

"Well," Hillary laughed. "Now, you can play with it as part of therapy. Let's go to the kitchen and we will play a bit. I bet by the time we are done playing; you're going to want all the playdoh toys. When I became an occupational therapist and got my patients to start working this it, I had to go out and buy all the toys. My patients were having so much fun, I had to see what I was missing."

"You have the bar.ber sha.op?" Tony smiled hopeful.

"I do," Hillary laughed. "I do; you should see some of the stuff they have now."

Tony and Hillary worked at the playdoh, Tony's hand getting the work out that they were intended. Therapy was turning into a fun experience; one that Tony did not mind in the least bit.

"Hill.ary," Tony said softly. "Hilllllllaaaaaaareeeee, Hillary."

"You practicing over there?" Hillary laughed.

"Yes, I am Hillary." Tony smiled. "I'm wor.ka.ing hard."

A light knock at the door revealed a face that made Tony vibrate with excitement. "Katie's here."

"Looks like you are getting your braces today," Hillary hugged Tony. "I see Leslie sneaking in too."

"You feeling better?" Leslie questioned softly.

"Yes," Tony smiled as he watched Katie carry his braces in. "Those are cool!"

"Listen to you!" Katie laughed. "You are healing; I love it."

"Where is Boss?" Tony looked around.

"He's still out running errands," Andrea sighed; she really wanted him here for this.

"Let's try them on," Katie smiled as she watched Tony get even more excited. Putting Tony's back brace on him, the crew watched as he was able to get a nice deep breath. "Makes a difference not being all scrunched up, huh?"

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Big diff.er.ence."

Katie was gentle as she put Tony's braces on his legs, she got them strapped up and his shoes on and tied. Leslie was ready to get Tony standing as soon as they were in place.

"You will learn to trust them the longer you have them." Leslie coaxed. "Just take a deep breath and get ready to move that butt of yours."

Leslie and Katie got Tony standing, placing a walker in front of him. "Just a couple steps for me, Tony. I want to make sure everything feels okay."

Tony took a couple steps, his face breaking out in a smile as he moved across the floor without his wheelchair. "I want to show Gibbs and Gran.da.pa."

"I'm right here," Jackson said from behind Tony; his voice cracking. "You are up and walking; keep going I want to see more."

Tony walked twenty feet before Leslie forced him to sit down. "Don't growl at me," Leslie laughed. "We need to check to make sure there is nothing irritating you from the brace. You do not want any skin breakdown. I promise to get you back up in a minute."

A quick check showed that there were no red marks or anything that looked out of the ordinary. As promised, Leslie got Tony back and with Katie at his opposite side. Together, they walked him around the room with Andrea pushing the chair just in case Tony became tired.

Hearing the door open, Tony smiled because he knew that it was Gibbs. Turning slightly, Tony started towards the door with Leslie and Katie beside him. When he stopped, he looked up to find a stunned Leroy Jethro Gibbs watching him with tear filled eyes.

"You're walking," Gibbs choked out. "Look at you; you're walking."

"Yep, I am." Tony smiled a huge smile. "I want a hug now."

Dropping the bags in his hand, Gibbs moved Tony's walker out of the way and pulled him into a tight hug. "I am so damn proud of you, DiNozzo. So damn, proud."

"Boss," Tony groaned. "You are ska.wish.ing me."

"Did you say me?" Gibbs pulled back to look at his friend.

"Yes," Tony giggled. "Hillary ta.aught me that."

"Hillary?" Gibbs was confused; teach him to go out in the middle of the day.

"Hello Boss," Hillary winked. "I'm Tony's Occupational Therapist, Hillary. He's had a great time today; did fabulous during our therapy session. I have a feeling you're going to be going shopping again with a list from Tony."

"Oh?" Gibbs questioned as he put Tony's walker back in front of him. "What am I going shopping for?"

"Play-doh and lots of it!" Tony smiled. "Fun fac.ta.rees."

"I remember those," Gibbs laughed. "They are fun; we can go after your therapy session. I bet if we are sneaky we can get some Chinese food for dinner while we are out."

"Ba.ribe An.dree.uh. She likes Chi.nese fa.ood." Tony laughed. "We had it at the hos.pi.tal."

"We did," Andrea laughed. "I used to sneak Tony good food; I wanted him to start eating and he hated the food at the hospital."

"I want to wa.alk ma.ore." Tony waited for Gibbs to move out of his way so he could do a U-turn. Walking back to through the living room and into the kitchen; they stopped in front of the standing frame.

"You know," Leslie winked at Andrea. "We can take the bottom part off the standing frame and you can walk in it too."

"Let's do it!" Tony moved towards the frame.

"How about you rest for a while," Katie said gently. "You don't need to get all this back in one day. You get to keep the braces and Leslie will be back. I'll be back in a few days to recheck to make sure you are okay with them."

"Don't overdo it," Gibbs cautioned. "You've got Muffin to take care of now; she doesn't like me."

"Muffin is ah.fraid. of you." Tony laughed. "You sta.air at her."

"You never stare at a lady," Katie mocked horror. "Geesh, he's a rookie."

"Pro.bie," Tony laughed. "Cat pro.bie."

"Oh like that even better!" Katie smiled and packed up her bags. "You have any issues at all; I want to know about them. Don't go being a hero and get a sore that takes forever to heal up. Probie, I want you to take these braces off of him in an hour and check his legs for any red marks that do not go away in twenty minutes of taking them off. You can put them back on but I want his legs checked every two hours for the first few days. If they hurt you, I want them to come off and give you a break. You are stretching everything out that has not been stretched in months."

"Oh.kay," Tony sighed; he was feeling a bit disappointed in the fact that he was going to have to pace himself.

"Look at me," Katie moved in sit next to Tony. "Please, look at me."

Tony looked up at Katie, his eyes filled with tears of disappointment.

"I was a TBI just like you," Katie took Tony's hand in her own. "It was a eleven years ago but I worked hard and look at me now. It's frustrating, I know that. Just remember you have to win the small battles to proclaim victory in the war."

Tony watched Katie for a moment. "What hap.pened to you?"

"I was in a car accident," Katie sighed. "I was driving into work on September 11th and heard about the terrorist attack. My father was working at the Pentagon; I didn't know if he was alive or dead. I wrecked my car because I pretty much freaked out while driving."

"Your dad oh.kay?" Tony was scared of the answer.

"No," Katie's eyes filled with tears. "He was amid the one hundred and twenty five that died in the attack."

Tony pulled Katie into a hug. "I'm so sa.orry."

"We were at the World Trade Center the day after the bombing," Gibbs explained. "Tony took it hard; he worked himself past the point of exhaustion. I had to carry him out of the rubble and force him to rest."

"Thank you both," Katie wiped the stray tear. "It's knowing and meeting the men and women that sacrificed their lives trying to rescue our loved ones that get me through."

"Katie?" Tony looked at his new friend with a smile. "Will you be my da.ate for a moo.vee fri.day?"

"Well," Katie teased. "Depends on what we are going to watch and eat."

"You pa.ick moo.vee; I pa.ick food." Tony winked at Gibbs.

"You are something else!" Andrea teased. "Putting the moves on your Orthotist."

"Katie is my fa.rend." Tony corrected.

"Yeah," Katie teased. "I will see you guys Friday night. I can be here at six is that okay?"

"Perfect," Gibbs smiled.

Katie and Leslie left together; they were both chatting and giggling on the way out the door. As soon as the door closed, Gibbs pulled out Katie's business card. "I'm going to assume you want her checked out so you can help her out?"

"Ga.ood work Pro.bie." Tony laughed; he loved teasing Gibbs.

McGee made quick work of the background check on Katie; the story it told made everyone sad. The young woman's mother died two years prior leaving Katie with a mountain of bills to pay on top of her student loans; her paycheck not stretching far enough sometimes.

"I wa.aunt to pay her ba.ills all of them." Tony announced. "She is my fam.ilee now."

"On it boss," Gibbs saluted Tony before calling McGee back to take of transferring the money where it needed to go to take care of Katie's bills. "I invited Tim and Abby for Friday too; I think they should adopt Katie as well."

"Sma.art think.ing." Tony gave Gibbs a thumbs up. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Gibbs was confused.

"All the pee.pels here go to toy store na.ow." Tony started for the door.

"Get your coats," Gibbs called to Jackson and Andrea. "We're going to the toy store."

It was three hours before the group returned home; laughing all the way in the door. Everyone had found something they loved while at the toy store. Gibbs found some models that he wanted to work on with Tony while Jackson found board games he had not seen in years. Andrea was in love with the Smurf items and Isabelle would not put down a plush Giraffe that caught her eye early into the shopping trip. Tony found a few items for Muffin including a miniature recliner that he felt she would love while he was in the gym working out.

"Thank you so much," Andrea could not get over how loving and generous Tony was. "You have no idea how much all this means to us."

"We do," Gibbs nodded. "That's why he is doing it. Katie isn't the only one he adopted; all of us think of you as family now. Isabelle had aunts and uncles; grandpa and great grandpa. You are going to be just fine now, sweetheart."

"You can be my sis.taer." Tony grinned as he stole one of the Smurfs out of Andrea's bag and zoomed out of the room in his wheelchair.

"And I guess by that behavior, I have myself brother." Andrea laughed as she handed Isabelle to Gibbs and went running after Tony to reclaim her Smurf doll; the eruption of laughter filling the house as she caught up with Tony.

"You've got good kids, Leroy." Jackson smiled as took his purchases and headed for his room. Stopping just outside Tony's room where Andrea was helping him get changed; Jackson reflected at how their life had changed since the accident. "Real good, kids."


End file.
